


Undercover of the Twilight

by MissKita



Series: Undercover of the Twilight [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chill XV, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Spoilers, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Ignis harbors feelings for Gladio. What he doesn't realize is that Gladio is struggling with feelings for Ignis, too. During stolen nighttime moments, the two friends get caught up in a cycle of doubts, laughs, and flirtation. Can Gladio and Ignis get on the same page before it is too late?





	1. We Went For A Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic title & chapter inspired by [ We Went For A Ride ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNYO2X47_jk) by Fefe Dobson.

Ignis tapped his gloved fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music softly playing on the radio. It was a young pop/electronica violinist that he rather enjoyed listening to. He scanned the intersection again and stared up at the red light.

It was getting late. His duties with Noctis were done for the day, but he was still wired, perhaps from that ill-advised last can of Ebony. He should’ve known better, but it was just as well because his best friend and Noctis’s sworn Shield Gladio couldn’t sleep either. So they were going to kill some time and a few gallons of gas riding around sleepy Insomnia. It wasn’t their first time doing it, but it would certainly be their last time here in the city for awhile, at least until after Noctis’s wedding.

Gladio came out of his building just a few minutes after Ignis pulled up. Gladio was wearing one of his usual soft t-shirts that clung to every muscle. He was not humble about showing off. Ignis swallowed that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw Gladio these days.

He didn’t quite know what to call the emotions that stirred up whenever he saw him. Pesky. Inappropriate. Confusing. Foolhardy.

Ignis lowered the radio a bit so they could have easy conversation.

“Hey, man,” Gladio said, pulling open the door and letting in the crisp night air. His scent wafted into the cabin, fresh pines, and soil — whatever soap he was using, Ignis liked it. “What’s up?”

“I’m well,” Ignis replied, adjusting himself behind the wheel. He didn’t press his feet to the gas pedal until he heard Gladio’s seatbelt click. He pulled away from the sidewalk and the city soon flew past them as they turned onto the nearly empty freeway.

“I can drive if you want. I know you’re tired. You’re always driving Noct around.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis said, but a smile tugged at his lips at the consideration. “And you literally say that every time.”

“I’m just being helpful,” Gladio chuckled carefree and deep, a laugh warm like honey. Just like his eyes.

Stop this, Ignis chided himself.

“You’re so damn selfless,” Gladio said. He turned up the radio a little. The music filled the car to a more audible level.

“Is that a criticism? For I don’t see the fault in it, given my role and responsibilities.”

“It’s a compliment. Chill out,” Gladio said. He rested against the back of the seat, stretching his long legs out. “You’ve gotta relax.”

Gladio’s big, heavy hand landed squarely on his knee.

He jumped slightly at the motion. “I am quite chill.” Ignis tried his best to seem calm, cool, and collected at all times. He had composure down to a science. But his foot was now a bit jumpy as he switched to the brake pedal. His friend removed his hand almost immediately as he’d placed it there, but the sensation lingered. Gladio was a touchy guy sometimes. That gesture meant nothing, except friendly affection. He was more frustrated with himself for overreacting.

What was wrong with him?

Gladio was the same Gladio. It was he who had changed. He’d hoped his friend hadn’t noticed. This too would pass. Whatever this was. He was in his 20s. His natural, primal urges were simply getting the better of him. Seeking an outlet.

Yes, certainly. That was the logical explanation. And his proximity to Gladio made him an easy target. It was simply a feeling of convenience. Confused affections. Yes. That’s it. Once a more suitable person came along, he’d forget all about these feelings.

Right?

“Gil for your thoughts, buddy?” Gladio asked.

Ignis snapped out of his reverie and slowed down. He was going 100 in a 60 mph zone. Astrals, he was going mad. And Gladio hadn’t even said a word about the speed. But Ignis’s mind calculated 90 ways to instantly die in a horrible tangled heap of bloody body parts and mangled metal if they collided with anything at these speeds.

**_Headline: Royal Advisor Ignis Scientia’s Lustful Reckless Driving Kills Young Shield._ **

Yes. That’s how he wanted to be remembered.

“Apologies,” Ignis said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “I must be a right bore tonight.”

“Never,” Gladio said. “Don’t be crazy. I just like being with you.”

Ignis hazarded a glance at Gladio. His friend was watching him in the darkness of the cabin. The rushing city lights let him glimpse one of Gladio’s charming, easy grins.

He blushed. Thank the Six it was dark. “Ah, right. I’m flattered.”

“You should be.”

He chuckled at his friend’s stupid joke. “I can’t quite fathom that in a few days, we’ll leave Insomnia, and Noctis will come back a husband. The first of us to marry. You must be seeking a bride soon?”

Gladio groaned and looked out of the window. “I ain’t in a hurry. We’re too young for all that. I don’t envy the kid.”

“I concur,” Ignis said. “Though…”

“What?”

Ignis didn’t elaborate.

It would be nice, Ignis thought, to have a partner. Someone who could understand the larger scope of his duties. It would be nice to love someone in that way and to be loved back just the same.

“I’m simply thrilled to spend some time beyond the city walls. The stars are much more impressive away from all of these lights.”

Gladio let out a sudden laugh that startled Ignis. He banged on the dashboard. “You’re full of shit, Iggy! That ain’t what you were gonna say. At all.”

“I assure you, I’ve already had a bowel movement prior and thus am not full of excrement.” Ignis layered his voice with dry sarcasm to throw Gladio off.

His friend roared with laughter that filled the cabin. Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

After that, the two fell into easy conversation. Ignis’s confusing feelings still simmered below the surface.

As much as he wanted them to go away, he had to admit there was something exhilarating, dare he say intriguing, about such feelings.

They talked about everything. Music, books, current events, Noctis’s vegetable protests, the empire, food, desserts, life.

Gladio playfully suggested they hit up the nightclubs, knowing full well Ignis despised crowded, noisy places full of drunks and thirsty women and men who refused to respect his boundaries. He’d have to hug a wall and watch Gladio grinding on random strangers. No thanks.

“I have a better idea.”

Ignis took the exit that would lead them to the Overlook. It was a popular spot for photographers, horny teens and everyone in between. He came here alone at times when he desperately wanted to get away and steal a moment for himself.

The Overlook parking lot was empty save for one other car. Ignis parked and they stepped out. His shoes crunched on the smooth, colorful glass rocks underfoot. They spotted the owners of the other car: A couple making out on a bench.

Ignis averted his gaze from the intimate moment.

“Awkward,” Gladio joked, but he watched a bit longer.

“Don’t be a voyeur,” Ignis hissed, tugging on Gladio's arm to drag him along.

They walked side by side, heading to the far side of the overlook away from the pair.

“I’m a little jealous,” Gladio admitted out of the blue.

“You have no reason to be,” Ignis said. “You would easily have that.”

“Nah, that’s the thing. When you look as good as I do….” Gladio flexed his muscles and tossed his hair. “It’s hard to find the one.”

Ignis rolled his green eyes up to the sky. “Here we go. The lamentations of the tall, dark, and handsome. Spare me.”

Gladio snorted. “You’re tall, dark, and handsome yourself, so what’s the difference?”

Ignis shoved down the way he felt at that compliment. He knew he was handsome, but hearing it from Gladio made him feel strange. “The difference is that I don’t constantly bring it up.”

“Swattin’ ladies off with a glare and a stiff upper lip. You know, if you smiled more, people wouldn’t be as intimidated by you. You have a great smile.”

“I want them to be intimidated.” He ignored the flutter in his chest at the compliment. He really had to get a grip. He wasn’t some teenage schoolboy. “Here we are.”

The two arrived at a secluded corner of the Overlook, framed on either side by trees. On the other side of the barrier was the edge of a cliff. Beyond the dome, roads and mountains carved the land beyond. Ignis truly couldn’t wait to leave Insomnia, if even for a little while. He craved a break in routine. He wanted some clarity, and perhaps a bachelor’s road trip was what he truly needed.

And yet, as the two looked over the land beyond, he found himself stealing glance after glance at Gladio from the corner of his glasses, in that spot where the lenses ended and the blurry world began.

Gladio truly was a work of art, despite that scar that ran across his eye. The relaxed posture as he rested his muscular forearms on the barrier. His thoughtful half smile at the scenery before him. The way his thick, long black hair swayed in the slight breeze.

He barely realized he’d shifted closer to Gladio until he’d accidentally brushed his arm.

Gladio looked at him. Ignis looked away and quickly formulated a way to excuse his staring. “Share your thoughts with the class, Gladio.”

Gladio shrugged his massive shoulders. “Just taking in the view. Living in the moment and all that.”

Ignis stole another glance and was stumped to find that Gladio wasn’t looking outward but instead at him. They were almost the same height. At this angle, they were eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. He tore his own gaze away before he could act on a single thought: _Kiss him_.

That would be a stupid, embarrassing mistake.

“Hmmm, indeed,” Ignis said. He forced his eyes to remain on the horizon. “One must live in the moment while being guided by the past and respectful of the future.”

“Riiight. Wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

“Good.” He toyed with the necklace that always hung around his neck, rubbing the smooth obsidian stone between his thumb and forefinger.

They remained in comfortable silence for a while, sometimes chatting, sometimes in total silence. Ignis was aware of each time Gladio shifted his weight, sighed, cleared his throat, scratched, breathed, or accidentally bumped into him.

Gladio yawned and rolled his muscular shoulders forward. Ignis’s heart leaped when Gladio’s heavy arm draped around his own shoulders, fingers curling around him. Gladio gave him a sleepy smile. “Ready to go? I’m finally tired.”

Ignis was still wired, more so because of Gladio’s sudden touch. It wasn’t an uncommon gesture, but Ignis wasn’t himself tonight. Gladio’s thick lips were in kissing range, and he wondered what it would be like to have that 6’4 broad, muscular frame heavy against him, pinning him to this fence in a stolen kiss.

Stop. It.

“Uhhhh….” Ignis stammered. He sounded like a moron.

“You OK?” Concern. Astrals, he wanted to kiss his dear friend. More, he wanted to make out with him. Make love to him.

Bloody hell.

He was Ignis Scientia, dammit. Royal adviser, strategist, and veritable bad ass (Gladio’s words). He was stronger and better than a misplaced crush on the prince’s sworn Shield.

He cleared his throat. “Just...exhausted. Yes, let’s push off, shall we?”

Gladio grinned easily, his concern melting. He steered them back to the car, guiding Ignis while still holding him around the shoulders. Ignis allowed himself to lean into it just a bit.

“Gimme the keys, sleepyhead. I’ll drive.”

“You don’t have to.” Ignis held out the keys anyway. He wasn’t 100% certain he wouldn’t kill them both in this state.

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said, tightening his grip around Ignis’s shoulders, thus pushing him deeper into his side. “I got you.”

“Really, now?”

“Always.” Gladio slipped the keys out of Ignis’s hand, and his fingers brushed his palm, leaving a line of heat that he could feel even through his gloves.

Bloody hell. These feelings would get worse before they got better. He’d always been so good at avoiding having a romantic interest in anyone, but Gladio had found a way past his defenses.

One thing was for certain, Gladiolus Amicitia must never know the truth.

 


	2. The Stars Smiled On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand during a night under the stars.

It was late. The crew was asleep in the tent except for Gladio. The Shield was up during the darkest part of the night. Daemons never approached the glowing markings on the elevated havens, but he couldn’t say the same for two-legged enemies.

He was chilling in his favorite chair with a book in his lap. The campfire crackled and popped in front of him, leaves rustled overhead, and a waterfall thundered nearby. He looked up from his book — one recommended to him by Ignis — at movement that caught his eye.

The stars were melting across the black sky. A meteor shower. It must be just starting.

Ignis loved meteor showers, ever since they’d seen one a few weeks back at a different haven, he was always eager to catch another one. Gladio considered returning to the tent to wake Ignis up. He hated for him to miss this, but he also would feel guilty if he took what little sleep Ignis did manage. He was already addicted to Ebony.

Just as he thought it, he heard the faint unzipping of the tent and footsteps. He knew the sound of Ignis’s gait. Light, confident, strong. He pretended to read his book. Didn't wanna look too eager.

“Ahh, evening, Gladio. I thought I’d missed it,” Ignis said.  He was fully dressed, sans jacket. His hair wasn’t styled, instead lying flat and gel-free. His glasses glinted in the firelight. He had a folded blanket tucked under his left arm.

Gladio chuckled to himself. “Hey, was just thinking about you.”

“Oh? Why?” Ignis was always one to dismiss any thought of himself. Selfless to a fault, his Iggy. “I’m nothing special.”

“You sure you ain’t fishin’ for compliments?”

“Hmm," Ignis said, stroking his jaw, “Maybe I am; maybe I’m not.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, snapping his book closed and putting it to the side. “Anyway, I know you like the meteor showers but didn’t wanna wake you.”

Ignis smiled slightly. “How thoughtful. Well, I’m here now. We can get a better view at the lake near the waterfall.”

“Daemons are out there, y’know.”

To his surprise, Ignis shrugged. “They’re no match for us. Come, now.” Bossy to a fault, too. Ignis didn’t wait for debate. He jumped down from the elevated haven and onto the ground like a coeurl.  “Hurry, Gladio. Let's not keep the stars waiting.”

“You’re the boss,” Gladio said, putting his book down and following Ignis. He stayed close to his friend, ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation. He knew Ignis was the same way.

They reached the lake without incident. On one end was twin waterfalls that poured into the rippling body of water.

Ignis stood at the edge of the lake with his hands on his hips. He tilted his face up to the sky, but Gladio didn’t look up as well. Instead, he watched Ignis, the slender, well-dressed Royal Adviser. He really did fill out those designer clothes so, so well. He never missed leg day. And squats...they did so much for his ass.

“Amazing view, yes?” Ignis asked, looking over his shoulder at Gladio. There was enough light for him to see his green eyes glittering in the starlight.

His face got hot. Though Gladio knew Ignis was talking about the stars, he felt like he’d been caught. He nodded and finally looked up at the sky. Stars streaked across the night sky, one after the other. His breath caught in his chest at the sight. “Whoa! You’re right. Way better view here, Iggy.”

“I’m always right, Gladio. Have our years together taught you nothing?” Ignis cast a smirk at him, and Gladio chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. A nervous tick. Looking into Ignis’s green eyes straight on coupled with those arrogant smirks did something to him. Every damn time. So, he forced himself to look away and back up at the sky. The lake. The waterfalls. Anything but his frustratingly attractive best friend.

It truly was beautiful out here by the lake. Even the tops of the trees seemed to glitter in liquid light. The surface of the water shimmered and reflected millions of stars streaking across the sky.

A light touch on his arm. He realized his mouth was hanging open like some dope.

“It’s a lot better on our backs.”

“Wh-what?” Gladio stammered. A sudden mental image: Ignis on _his_ back, legs open and inviting. _Stop!_

Ignis raised a bemused brow. “Lying down is easier on the neck.”

As usual, Ignis didn’t wait for confirmation, he just walked ahead. They settled near the edge of the lake where the sky was completely clear. Ignis spread out the blanket, stared at it. Then he clucked his tongue and snapped his fingers. “I really should’ve gotten two blankets. How silly of me.”

_Cuddling? Were they gonna cuddle? Platonically. Platonic cuddling._

Gladio spoke in his gruffest, devil-may-care voice. “We’ll make it work. It’s cool.”

So they laid under the stars side by side on top of the blanket. Ignis laid with one arm propped under his head and the other draped over the flat planes of his chest. Gladio noticed that more buttons than usual were undone on his shirt, revealing an extra amount delicious collarbone and a hint of his pects, all fair skin covered in a light dusting of freckles. His necklace dangled off the side of his neck. Gladio had a brief fantasy of tugging that necklace off with just his teeth.

He bit his bottom lip and forced his eyes upward again. He adopted a similar pose, but with both of his arms under his head.

The night was cool but pleasant. It didn’t take long for the crisp air to seep through Gladio’s clothes and on his mostly bare chest.  Gladio wanted to look at Ignis again, but the show in the heavens was a worthy distraction. They remained in silence for several minutes.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ignis asked quietly.

“This is niiiice,” Gladio said. “Kinda romantic, eh?” _He was hopeless. And a loser. A hopeless loser._

His friend chuckled. “Sure. A shame you don’t have Cindy to spend it with.”

Gladio groaned. Why’d he have to bring up the mechanic? It was true. Cindy was pretty damn hot, but she was the last thing on his mind. “Pffft. Hammerhead’s miles away.”

“Is that your only deterrent?”

“Nah. That’s Prompto’s girl. I’m _all_ business until this shit is over.”

“Of course you are.” Something was off about the way he said it, but Gladio couldn’t figure it out. The man was like a lockbox with no key when he wanted to be.

He tried to focus on the sky. He inhaled the clean, cool air in deeply and exhaled. The stars really were beautiful.

Ignis shifted next to him.

Gladio turned his gaze to his friend again. His skin was shadow and light under the stars. He drank in those familiar delicate features like he’d never see them again. Ignis’s sharp nose, thick lashes, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, full….kissable lips.

Cindy had nothing on Ignis Scientia.

Too bad it was a lost cause.

Ignis was his best friend. He was also sure the man, who’d never uttered an expression of interest in anyone of any type, wouldn’t go for it. And he could be damn intimidating for someone a head shorter than Gladio and half his size. Gladio may be bigger, stronger, taller, but Ignis was _terrifying_ when he wanted to be.

And that was before he saw him cleanly gut an Anak Stag for food without even batting an eyelash. Clean, smooth, brutal, efficient. That’s how Ignis would rip his heart out of his chest and fry it up if he tried to cross that line.

Gladio would rather face Deadeye alone and blindfolded than mess up their friendship with his _feelings_.

Ignis shifted next to him, and their legs bumped. Gladio didn’t remember them lying this close together.

“Pardon,” Ignis said. Gladio grunted that it was no problem, but neither of them moved to create more appropriate space. The blanket was barely big enough for both of them.

Gladio sighed to himself and looked back at the starry sky. His thoughts drifted back to the man next to him in spite of the show the celestials were giving him.

If he were brave, he’d roll over on top of Ignis, press his full weight onto him, nestled right between those slender yet muscular thighs, and kiss him so deep that his specs would fog up. His name a hissed whisper on Ignis’s lips. Those slender gloved fingers deftly unbuckling his belt and taking Gladio unsheathed into his delicate, long fingers —

_No. No. NO!_

He stopped his train of thought. His broadsword was already awakening.

Ignis was off-limits. For his own sake, he had to remember that. Gladio was impulsive, but he’d have to take a page out of Ignis’s book. Self-control was a means of survival and protection.

“Tis a bit chilly,” Ignis said, almost to himself. He’d folded his arms over his chest.

Ignoring his better judgement, Gladio moved closer to Ignis until their arms brushed. “I'll warm you up.”

Ignis laughed, propping up on his elbows. They were close enough that if he just dipped down, he’d bump heads with him. “You're nearly naked. You should be absolutely frigid.”

“I’m too hot to be cold. Besides, beggars can't be choosers.”

“Stating that it is rather cool near the lake isn’t _begging_. Words mean things.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just...bring it in.” Gladio didn’t wait for compliance. He just laid on his back again, resuming his pose and waited. In truth, his heart was beating way too fast, but he kept up his careless appearance.

Ignis looked down at him. Placing his gloved palm flat against Gladio’s chest, right over his heart. A tremble went through Gladio’s body that had nothing to do with the chilly air. In his mind, Ignis was about to kiss him. Instead, he cast doubt over the entire cuddling suggestion.

“You sure? Tis a bit…” Ignis raised a brow and twisted his mouth.

“Romantic, right?” Gladio made a big show of winking and waggling his eyebrows. Ignis never took him seriously about this type of thing anyway, so he knew he could get away with it easily.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You bask in the absurd.”

“Gotta be entertaining, right?” Gladio grinned.

“I suppose,” Ignis said. Even so, he slipped down next to him, right up against his side.

Gingerly, Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis and pulled the blanket around them both. Half of Ignis’ weight was on him, and their legs were a bit intwined. He could get used to this.

“Not too bad, right?” Gladio said, trying to sound chill. In truth, his body was on fire from the intimate positioning.

“This is much more comfortable. For me at least. Are you comfortable?”

“I'm good. Don't worry about me. Cozy?”

“I am,” Ignis replied, resting his head on Gladio's chest and shifting a bit. Delicate, gloved fingers on his bare skin, finding warmth beneath his jacket. Ignis’s fingers accidentally grazed one of his nipples, and a shock of pleasure stabbed him.

_Fuckity fuck. Titan’s ass cheeks and 30-foot cock, I'm in deep shit._

Gladio stared up at the sky but his whole body was on high alert because Ignis was curled up next to him. Absolutely filthy thoughts crossed his mind, and it was like playing Whack-A-Chocobo trying to knock down all his fantasies.

“I can’t really see the stars like this,” Ignis said after a few moments.

Gladio snapped out of it. It was true, their positioning wasn’t conducive to stargazing. “Hang on. Got an idea.”

“I’m all ears.”

Gladio knew he'd regret this. But he did it anyway. There was a big stone nearby. He pointed it out to Ignis and they made for it. Gladio sat down with his back to the stone. He patted his lap invitingly.

Ignis chuckled, holding the folded blanket like a shield. “Are you sure?”

Gladio slapped his own thigh. “Just hop on. I don’t bite. Stop being a wuss.”

Next thing he knew his world was darkness because Ignis flung the blanket at him. Fighting the blanket off, Gladio laughed and looked up. “The hell, man!”

Hands on hips, Ignis glared down at him. “Your lap isn't some dungeon. Behave.”

“Yes, sir!” He grinned. He loved when Ignis bossed him around or got haughty and indignant.  “I’ll behave.”

Ignis positioned himself gingerly between Gladio's thighs — _sweet merciful bouncy Shiva titties he’d die happy_ — and reclined back against his chest, arms crossed. Gladio draped the blanket over them both and wrapped his arms around Ignis, pulling him closer.

“Much better. Is this OK for you?” Ignis asked. His words were so soft Gladio could hardly hear him over the waterfall.

“Yep. Better.” _Sweet fuck, his dick was gonna get hard, and Ignis was gonna feel it on his back._ As long as Ignis didn’t shift around too much, he’d be OK. But the truth was, he was already getting aroused. How could he not be when he had the object of his longest most complicated desire sitting between his legs completely oblivious?

He tried to focus on the stars and not Ignis. As the stars rushed past above them, he gently rested his chin on top of Ignis's head, in his lovely hair.  He smelled so damn good.

_So you’re out here sniffing him like some creep, Amicitia?_

He was in too deep. Gladiolus Amicitia — always taking shit too far and diving in head first.

“This may be the best one yet,” Ignis said suddenly.

“What's up, Iggy?”

“The meteor shower. It’s quite lovely.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Gladio said, looking up at the streaking stars. “It really is beautiful.”

“Quite right you are.”

They fell into silence. The thundering waterfall was their soundtrack and the stars their movie. Ignis shifted just a little closer, pressing his back to Gladio’s chest a little more. He tapped Gladio on the knee.

“Yeah?” Gladio asked. Ignis’s moving around just made it harder for him to concentrate. He wanted Ignis on all fours taking in every inch of him in —

“Thank you for coming with me,” Ignis said. “I had intended to come alone because I thought you all had tired of the sight.”

“Sure. No problem. Anything for you, Iggy,” he said. _Ramuh’s saggy wrinkled balls and Ifrit’s flaming monster cock, he sounded like a motherfucking sap._

“And thank you for letting me use you as a chair.” Ignis chuckled at his own silly joke.

Gladio smiled up at the sky. “The least I can do. You cook, you drive, you strategize, you tolerate bullshit with grace and poise, and for some reason, you're happy being friends with me. I can be a chair.”

Ignis laughed, shifting around a bit so he could look up at Gladio. Then he reached up and _ruffled his hair._

“Hey! What gives?!”

“You're in fine form tonight. Tis adorable. Precious, really.”  Ignis was _teasing_ him!?

Gladio growled. “I'll show you precious! Still ticklish?”

Ignis's eyes widened. “Don't you dare. I will not be subjected to such cruelty. We are not children anymore.”

“Too late.”

Gladio pounced. Ignis tried to fight him off, amidst laughing. But the sheets and their positioning were to Gladio's advantage. He flipped Ignis over and pinned him down on his back. Before Ignis could react, he had trapped both of Ignis's arms above his head with one hand while the other went on the prowl.

“Gladio, this is not fair…” Ignis laughed, breathless beneath him. “Release me at once!”

“Nah. I like you right where you are.”

Despite Ignis's protests, he walked his fingers up Ignis's chest, up to where his shirt opened to flesh. His fingers hovered over the chain of Ignis’s necklace.

“Gladio,” Ignis tried to growl threateningly but he was already tense with anticipation. And _giggling_.

Ignis had three especially ticklish spots. The crook of his neck ...

He attacked that very spot with lightning quick fingers. Ignis’s laugh rang out. Eyes screwed shut, mouth open, wriggling beneath Gladio. _Bahamut’s big blue balls that laugh, that face. So perfect. So hot._

“Stahhahaap!”

He did no such thing. “Say Gladio is my king!”

“I'm sure Noct would disagree,” Ignis gasped out in a laugh.

“Still sassy, huh?”

The second spot was right under his ribs. Gladio released Ignis's arms to go for both sides — maximum torture. The man shook and screamed out the shrillest of laughs as soon as Gladio went in on him.

He went for the third spot, right behind Ignis’s knee. He had to loop his arm around Ignis’s thigh to get to it, but he did, and the man kicked him hard. He had to press down more on top of Ignis to keep control. Gladio was laughing too, laughing so hard at the Royal Adviser's _undignified_ and uncontrollable laughter.

Without warning, Ignis plucked him right in the nose, sending a sharp pain through his face. “Ahh! Shit!” Gladio grabbed at his own face.

Quick as lightning, Ignis slithered from beneath him, crawled away, and executed a back handspring into standing position. Breathless, laughing, and diabolical. He had a crazed look in his eyes from all the laughing. “You want to go, Gladio?” Ignis’s lithe and limber form crouched down, braced and ready to spring.

“Oh, hell yes I do!” Gladio jumped up and ran at Ignis full tilt, intending to tackle him. He lunged.

Ignis moved lightning fast out of the way. He realized his mistake too late. Gladio plunged headfirst into the bubbling chilly lake.

He resurfaced gasping and laughing, the cool water a shock to his senses. “Damn it, man!”

Ignis was smug, looking down at him triumphant. “You should’ve known better than that.”

Gladio made a big show of sighing and looking contrite. “Help me get out, Iggy.”

“Should I? After what you’ve done?”

Gladio slapped the cold water, sending a spray. “Yes! I’ll be good.”

Still laughing, Ignis walked over and extended a hand. “I think we are even now, Gladio. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Gladio took his hand and with a sharp tug yanked him into the water. Ignis toppled in head first with a crash and a yelp. “Now we're even! _You_ should’ve known better than that!”

Ignis resurfaced wet and sputtering. He pushed water and hair out of his eyes. “Ah, bloody hell my glasses…”

Shit. Ignis was so protective of those things. He’d hate for the evening to be ruined by a lost pair. Gladio, thankfully, spotted them bobbing at the water's surface very close by.

“Found them!” He reached out and grabbed the glasses just before they sank underneath the surface. He turned to a waiting, shivering, soaking wet Ignis. His brown hair was darker and flat from the water. His shirt clung to every single muscle he always hid underneath those designer clothes. His pout was so cute in the moonlight.

“Well? Where are they?” he asked, hands on hips.

“I got them. I'll do it.” Gladio walked over, boots slipping a little on the slick bottom the of lake. He waded over in water that was up to his shoulders.

“You really don't have to.”

“Yeah yeah. Shut up and let me take care of you.”

Ignis opened his mouth to protest. Gladio stopped Ignis's words with a single finger to his lips. Daring, probably a bad idea, but he couldn’t take it back now. The Royal Advisor’s green eyes widened at the gesture.

“Don't bite my finger off,” Gladio said. He was shivering too, and he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the chilly water.

Ignis spoke against his finger. His lips were so, so soft. And trembling. “I might.”

Gladio removed his finger and closed the space between them. He tucked Ignis's wet hair back very gently, getting a shy smile in return. The sight made his heart _flutter_ like he was a lovestruck teen.

“Truce?” Gladio said. His heart was rushing in his chest. His words came out gruffer than he intended.

Ignis nodded, wordless. A soft touch on Gladio’s forearm as Ignis steadied himself. Gladio produced the glasses. He waved them around to get rid of the excess water from the lens.  He then slipped them slowly onto his face. Ignis closed his eyes instinctively.

In the moonlight with the waterfall thundering behind them and the stars melting above them, Gladio had a single desire — to press his lips to Ignis’s and warm them both up in this lake. He was close enough to do it. And Ignis’s luscious lips were so damn inviting.

Without realizing it, he was cradling Ignis’s face, well after the glasses were placed. Ignis didn’t move, and his eyes were still closed, tilted slightly upward. Prime kissing position. _Lusty Leviathan, kill me now._

“Good?”

Ignis opened his eyes, meeting his own. He felt like he’d been caught, but he couldn’t look away. Ignis stared at him a beat too long, then he adjusted his glasses. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Gladio could see the wheels turning behind his gaze. Whatever he was about to say to him was going to be totally different from that initial thought.

“We’ll catch death if we stay out here any longer,” Ignis finally said. “Or a daemon will finally appear.”

That’s not what he was gonna say. Sometimes he wanted to grab Ignis by the shoulders and shake him for being so damn strategic about his words.

“Yeah…” Gladio agreed, finally dropping his hands. He didn’t mind the cold, and he would’ve loved to stay out here as long as possible if it meant more time alone with Ignis. “You’re right.”

Ignis grinned, looking up at the sky one final time. “This was fun.”

Gladio took in a shallow breath, pushing his own wet hair back. “I liked the part where you screamed like a little bitch.” In response, Ignis removed one of his gloves quickly and swatted him with the back of his bare hand, right on the pectoral. A stinging pain bloomed on wet flesh. “Damn it!”

Ignis pointed a finger at him. “Want another? Keep talking.”

“Is that right?” Gladio asked, rubbing the sore spot. “Think you got what it takes?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and smirked, daring him to keep talking shit. “Let's get back to camp before you write a check that your mouth can't cash.”

And so they climbed out of the shallow lake and gathered their things, making their way back to the warmth of camp.

Feeling fuzzy all around his chest, Gladio slid his wet arm across Ignis’s wet shoulder, pulling him close. Ignis didn't protest or say a word, but he did catch a glimmer of a smile in the dim light.

He'd take it.

Gladio hoped to get over his feelings before he crossed a line. He’d hate for his feelings to push Ignis away. He was always honored that they were as close as they were. That he called him not just a colleague, but a friend. His best friend.

But unlike the shooting stars, his feelings weren’t going anywhere fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think about the new chappie! :) I had so much fun writing this.


	3. A Taste Test To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is eager to taste test for Ignis.

Prompto and Noctis had wandered off to take photos and goof off at camp, leaving Ignis alone with Gladio. While Gladio was sitting near the campfire polishing his newly acquired ice shield, Ignis was a few feet away putting the finishing touches on a meaty new dish he was certain Gladio would love.

Between his cooking, he occasionally looked beyond the camp to spot the flashlights from Noctis and Prompto, who’d made it to the Regalia. The car was parked at the edge of the campground, just far enough away for a short hike. As long as they stayed nearby, he would not have to worry so much.

When Ignis had a chance to allow the dish to cook without needing his full attention, he stole a glance or three in Gladio’s direction. His friend was fully engaged in cleaning the shield, hunched over his, dark hair hanging over his face. His back muscles bunched and bulged as he worked.

From his vantage point, should Gladio stand, he would certainly catch Ignis staring at him. Some reckless, hopeless romantic side of him that had no place in strategy or being part of the future king’s retinue wanted to be caught. They _worked_ together. If friendship wasn’t reason enough to rid himself of these pesky feelings, then duty, propriety, and common sense certainly were.

Very rare were successful workplace relationships. Statistically, they were doomed to fail and yet the parties would be still forced to work together around the awkwardness and hurt feelings. Throw in their journey's increasingly dire circumstances, and they would be tempting the fates.

Yes, he thought cruelly to himself, if Gladio actually was interested in him at all. He’d seen no solid evidence that Gladio was even interested in men, let alone himself. There was no evidence. Gladio had actively and openly flirted with women on this journey. He still smarted from Gladio hitting on Cindy Aurum. He was thrilled the mechanic didn't return his advances, for he'd have no chance against Cindy.

Ignis urged his heart to move on, but that’s not how emotions work. They lingered and burrowed in for the long-haul. He was glad he wasn’t often prone to this type of foolishness. He just wished a crush had come at a better time. Or not at all.

He’d accepted the fact that he had feelings for Gladio. Especially after that delirious night under the stars. For acceptance was the first step to moving on.

The timer went off. Perfect. He just had to put the finishing touches on the dish. He focused on the task at hand, flipping the meat, fluffing the rice, searing the finely chopped vegetables to disguise from Noctis. Ridiculous that he had to force-feed vegetables to a grown man. He fell deep into his own thoughts. The familiar hum and rhythm of cooking distracted him. So much so that he didn’t realize Gladio had come up behind him.

A tap on his shoulder.

“Smells good,” Gladio said, standing right next to him. How did he not notice the man?

Ignis shrugged his shoulders delicately, flipping the pieces of meat again. “I hope it will be as good as it smells.”

“I can taste test it for ya.” Gladio licked his lips, eying the food.

He tried not to stare at his mouth or think about what the Shield's tongue had just done. Instead, he hid behind his sarcastic wit. “Always so noble. Taking one for the team.”

Gladio chuckled that deep throaty chuckle that made Ignis feel airy in his chest. “You know me so well, Iggy. Let me wash this cleaning stuff off my hands first.”

“No need.” Ignis deftly picked up a small piece of meat from the plate and held it out to Gladio on the tips of his fingers. “Here.” As soon as he held the morsel out, he regretted it. He was going to  _feed_ him?

Gladio raised an eyebrow but went for it. Ignis wasn’t prepared for Gladio’s surprisingly soft, warm lips or the tip of his tongue to graze his own bare fingers in the process. Suddenly feeling flushed with heat, he stared at his friend, who looked innocently unconcerned, too busy chewing thoughtfully while pleasure crossed his face and he moaned appreciatively. The sound sent a delicious surge right through Ignis. Gladio stroked his beard. “You nailed it, Iggy. Is there anything you can’t do?” An easy smile.

_Getting over you is the one thing I can’t do._

“Come now, it’s nothing special,” Ignis said. He turned away to wipe his own hands.

“You’re way too modest,” Gladio said. “Come on. Admit it. You know you’re the shit.”

Ignis focused on cleaning his hands. “I won’t compare myself to fecal matter. Human or otherwise.” He turned back around to Gladio with a wet napkin for the Shield, and he was startled at how close he was. Ignis backed up in surprise, and his lower back hit the prep table. “Ahh. You’re a bit close.”

“Am I? I’m a big guy. Kinda hard to tell.” Gladio had the nerve to quirk his lip in a sideways smirk.

“I hope that's not your excuse in other endeavors.” He wasn’t sure why he said it, but it his mind often went into seedier pastures when Gladio was around these days.

Gladio’s surprise melted into a wolfish grin. “I don't have that problem. I assure you.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Now, I won’t clean your hands for you, as you are an adult. Here.” He dangled the cloth in front of Gladio.

He snorted and took the napkin, cleaning his own hands slowly, finger by finger. There was something oddly erotic about it. Ignis stared at his large hands as he cleaned them. Those big, capable hands….

_Snap out of it._

Ignis cleared his throat. “Let me pass, Gladio. The food is ready. Someone has to alert the boys.”

Still cleaning his hands, Gladio shrugged. “I'll alert them.”

“How? When you're standing here?”

“I'll scream. I have a big mouth.”

“Can't argue there. Your default is shouting," Ignis said, chuckling.

Gladio tossed the napkin and moved in closer, trapping Ignis at the prep table. Gladio braced his arms on either side of Ignis. All he could feel was heat swirling around them. Heat from the cooling camp stove. The crackling fire. Their bodies.

“Let me pass, Gladio,” Ignis demanded, but his demand was feeble. He rather liked being trapped by Gladio.

“Not until you admit it.”

Did he know? There was no way he knew. Ignis had the best poker face in all Eos.

Silence. Punctuated only by the crackle of the campfire behind them. Ignis’s skin was hot. Gladio was entirely too close. His mouth went dry, but he dared not moisten his lips. One false move and they'd accidentally kiss.

The boys were surely on their way back to camp.

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

Gladio laughed. “Admit you’re a badass. Own it. You’ve earned it.”

“I don’t need to boast. My results speak volumes.”

“Say it. I, Iggy Daggers Scientia, am a veritable bad ass.” Gladio had taken to using a terrible rendition of his accent. “Master of the streets, the kitchen, and the blade. Suck it, losers. I’ll fuck your shit up and look damn good doing it. Damn good, indeed.”

Ignis couldn’t help it. He laughed. A lot louder than he meant to, but his nerves had gotten the best of him. Soon, they were both laughing like maniacs and Ignis couldn’t quite recall what was so funny because he was he was relieved Gladio’s bad joke had helped him calm down.

When the laughter subsided, he was still trapped against the prep table and Gladio seemed awfully close. He swallowed and steeled his nerves. “Am I going to have to assault you to pass?”

Gladio grinned slowly, like a wolf. “You can try. But remember what happened at the lake.”

“I recall winning.”

“You recall wrong, bro. Want to recreate it?”

“You're in my domain, Gladio. A pan makes a sturdy weapon."

“Oh yeah?” Gladio moved in even closer. Their chests touching. His big, muscular thigh was between Ignis's knees. Any closer and he'd accidentally press into a _very_ specific place.

Ignis considered ways to break out of Gladio's grasp, but before he could execute a strategy, he was saved by a voice he never thought he would be happy to hear.

“Hey! I smell yummy things!” Prompto shrieked just before his blonde head appeared at the entrance of the camp.  

Noctis just stood there, staring at their positioning. “You two being weirdos?”

Gladio winked at him and gave him his space, looking over his shoulder at Noctis and Prompto. "Nah, I just like throwing my weight around."

“Stop being a jerk to Specs,” Noctis said, waving them off. It would seem Noctis accepted that explanation. Grand. He wasn't much for paying attention. The prince wandered over to a chair and settled down in front of the fire.

Prompto was too busy in his camera flipping through images. “Can we eat?”

“The food is ready _,”_ Ignis said, trying to focus on the task at hand and not on Gladio, who was still standing far closer than he should be.

“Good! I’m starving,” Noctis whined.

“You can eat as soon as Gladio plates the food.”

Gladio widened his eyes at him. “What? That’s Prompto’s thing.”

The blonde in question was bouncing around flipping through photos on his camera. Ignis shook his head. “It’s only fair, Gladio. You distracted me, and Prompto is preoccupied.”

“Fine," his friend said, rolling his shoulders. "Anything for you, Iggy.”

“Ahh," Ignis snapped his fingers. "I like that attitude. You should stick with that philosophy.”

Gladio grumbled.

He played along with the jabs and easy banter among the group all throughout dinner. He and Gladio were sitting side by side while Prompto and Noctis were on the other side of the fire. He kept catching Gladio’s eye over the flames. Every time he did, he had to remind himself that wishful thinking was the path to destruction and heartache. Gladio teasing him was common. The man liked to throw his girth around for the hell of it. It meant nothing.

Gladio was just being Gladio. No more, no less. Right?

“Hey, Igster,” Prompto said, halfway through the meal, “This is so good!” He was already on his second helping. “Is there anything you can’t do?” He smiled a big smile across the campfire at Ignis, who felt a platonic flush of warmth at the boy’s enthusiasm. It was nice to be appreciated.

“Told ya, Iggy,” Gladio said, nodding in his direction. He popped more food into his mouth.

“Told him what?” Prompto asked. “What were you two talking about earlier? Looked pretty cozy.”

Ignis’ face got hot, and it had nothing to do with the heat from the campfire. He knew the young gunslinger meant nothing by his comment, but he was loathed to try to explain it further.

Gladio shrugged. “Just tellin’ Iggy here how he’s a badass.” Another look across the fire.

Ignis rolled his eyes and tried to focus on finishing his meal. "Absurd."

“No, you are!” Prompto laughed. “I wanna be the Igster when I grow up.”

“You’ll have a lot of growing up to do,” Noctis, finally perking up, said with a laugh. Prompto made a face. Noctis snorted, but he was staring at his food again. He poked at it with his fork. “Ignis, are there veggies in this?”

Ignis crossed his legs and took a sip of his water. “If I say no, will you believe me, Noct?”

The young prince grumbled something about damned lies and deception, but he continued to tuck into his dinner.

“Good one,” Gladio said, nudging Ignis’ foot with his own. His brown eyes looked darker in the firelight. He grinned.

Ignis gave him a slight grin back and looked away, more to hide his blush than anything. He would have to nip this in the bud or he would be blushing like a schoolgirl every time the Shield looked in his direction. Their friendship would be _ruined._ And he didn’t need Prompto and Noctis poking around.

When dinner was done and the younger men had retired to play their mobile games in the tent, Ignis and Gladio were left alone at the fire. They were in a comfortable silence, neither needing to talk to fill the silence. Gladio seemed lost in his own thoughts, staring at the fire. He was like that sometimes, and Ignis assumed he was thinking about his duties and the tragic turn their so-called bachelor's road trip had taken what with the fall of their homeland.

"Gil for your thoughts, Gladio?" Ignis asked softly. 

Gladio scratched his beard and sat back against the chair, looking over at Ignis. His expression seemed to soften. "Nah, it's nothing."

“Understood. I suppose I should wash the dishes,” Ignis said, groaning softly. Not one to complain, but he really didn't feel up to the task tonight.

“Nah. You relax. I got it.” Gladio stood up, rolling his big shoulders and stretching his arms up to the sky. 

Ignis couldn't help it. He snorted a laugh and looked up at Gladio incredulous. “You? Really?”

“Hey, I can be considerate. You did all the cooking. Least I can do.”

“Wow. This is a momentous occasion. Let me get my phone. I shall snap a picture.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and stalked off, going to the prep table. Ignis grabbed his phone and followed Gladio. The man stood there looking utterly lost among the dirty dishes.

“You've never washed a single dish in your life, have you?” Ignis said, holding up the phone and snapping pictures liberally.

Gladio stroked his beard. "Turn the camera off, man."

"Absolutely not. Are you seriously lost?" Ignis snapped another picture.

“No dishwashers in the wilderness," Gladio grunted. "Water. Soap. A sponge. Not hard.”

“True,” Ignis conceded but continued taking pics. “Yet, you look so very confused. Maybe you should whack it with your big manly sword.”

Gladio looked at him, a devilish grin on his face. “You might wanna rephrase that.”

“And you should get to cleaning.” He snapped another picture. Gladio grabbed for the phone, but Ignis sprang back with a quickness, just out of reach. “I have to retrieve supplies from the Regalia. I trust you will be OK?”

The car was parked just at the edge of the campground. He was unlikely to encounter a daemon, and yet Gladio looked worried.

“You sure you'll be okay alone?”

“Certainly. I'm a ...what was that you called me?" Ignis snapped his fingers. "A bad arse in the streets? I expect those dishes to be done when I return.”

“You're the boss.” Gladio grinned.

Ignis left. In truth, he was going to go fetch the extra cans of Ebony he'd left behind. He did need his coffee fix first thing in the morning or he was liable to drive a dagger into a friend. Likely Prompto or Noctis.

The land between the campground and the Regalia was dark, and he hadn't brought his flashlight. But the streetlights were enough of a guide. As he quickly made his way down the path, he glanced over his shoulder periodically at the glimmering fire from the camp. 

He reached the lonely Regalia. Their trusty steed silently waiting at the edge of the road, parked a bit haphazardly by Noctis. He opened the trunk, grabbed the things all while listening to everything around him. Howls in the far distance. Crunching of footsteps?

With the cans in his pockets, he closed the trunk.

“Hey-”

Ignis conjured his daggers without really thinking about it, ready to spring.

Gladio jumped back, hands up in defense. "Whoa!"

Ignis exhaled, leaning against the trunk, his heart beating fast as his adrenaline suddenly had nowhere to go. “Astrals, I could've killed you.”

Gladio laughed. “Unlikely.”

“What are you _doing_ out here?”

“I finished the dishes,” Gladio said, shrugging.

“You came out here to tell me that?”

Gladio looked sheepish. “And I was worried about you. You were gone a while.”

“I was gone for five minutes.”

“Fifteen, actually. I counted. And you didn't take a flashlight.”

Ignis couldn't help but feel a little twinge in his chest at the concern and care from Gladio. “You're Noct’s Shield, not mine. But thank you for your concern. I appreciate it.”

Gladio shrugged. “Noctis’s crew is my responsibility as well. I don't want anyone getting hurt on my watch. Especially not you.”

His heart fluttered. “That's awfully kind.”

Gladio laughed and looked uncomfortable. He punched Ignis lightly in the arm and toughened up his voice. “Hey. If something happened to you, who'd do the cooking and driving?”

“And now you've ruined the moment.” Ignis walked past him, heading for the camp. Gladio followed and easily caught up with him, putting a familiar arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey, what did you go out here to get?” Gladio's voice was a quiet rumble in his ear. 

“Just some supplies," he said.

Gladio snorted and tightened his grip on Ignis's shoulders. “Fucking Ebony. You came out here for more of your stash.” He cackled. “You're addicted. I guess it's either coffee or you'll shank somebody."

"Precisely."

“You're so intense,” Gladio said, which Ignis had learned was a compliment from Gladio. He was always calling him intense. “Anything to make Iggy relax is fine with me.”

Ignis smiled to himself. He really did adore that nickname on Gladio's lips.

They made it back to camp. Gladio tended the fire while Ignis organized the washed dishes. It was pleasant really, them being together without the chatter and presence of the others.

Later, exhausted, Ignis retired to the tent. Gladio stayed out a while, saying he wanted to finish a chapter of his book. Inside the tent, the space _just_ big enough for all four of them. Prompto and Noctis were asleep like two cubs in their usual spots.

Ignis often had to sleep near Gladio, which would bother him less if he wasn't attracted to him. Ignis prepared for bed and laid down on the sheets on their side of the tent.

He was just falling asleep when he heard Gladio come in. The man was surprisingly light on his feet. He tried to focus on relaxing but even in his daze of sleepiness, he was aware of everything Gladio did. He heard him sigh, stretch and crack his neck, felt the weight shift on the cushions as he laid down.

Gladio was a big guy. He often ended up on Ignis side of the cushions just by virtue his size. They often woke with a limb or two tangled. He was fully aware of Gladio's presence behind him, and he held his breath.

That night under the stars weeks ago had rattled him, and now every accidental touch had him grasping at straws. In truth, if something did happen, Ignis had no idea how he'd react. Romance was not his realm.

It didn't take long for Gladio's breathing to shift. He was asleep. Ignis scooted a little closer to Gladio and closed his eyes, trying not to dream of his arms around him and failing miserably.

At some point during the night, he was vaguely awakened by a warm arm curling around his waist and drawing him in until his back was up against Gladio's firm chest. He starred in the darkness, half awake, half asleep.

He dared not move. But he had to know. He whispered. “Gladio? Are you awake?”

Nothing. Then, Gladio grumbled, his voice huskier than usual from sleep. “Looked like you were cold.”

“It _is_ a bit chilly.”

“You mind?”

In truth, Ignis had been quite comfortable, but he'd take Gladio's arms around him no matter what.

“No. I don't mind. Not at all,” he said, briefly patting Gladio's hand, which was dangling over his stomach. “Thank you.”

Gladio grunted a soft laugh. “Anything for you, Iggy.”

Ignis bit down a smile. Gladio could be so damned sweet when he wanted to be. He really had to stop being so surprised by it. The man's gentle side was what had drawn him to him as a friend.

_Yeah but Gladio wouldn't ever spoon Prompto or Noct. He'd sooner throttle them with the blunt end of his sword._

“You're being awfully kind.”

“We need a little more kindness in the world these days.”

“Quite right.”

No. He wouldn't overthink it. Gladio was going to be the death of him, and the sad thing was, Gladio would have no clue why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words, everyone. I hope y'all liked this breather chapter! Let me know what you think. ^_^


	4. Throwing Daggers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confusion ailment, pleasurable ointments, and too much booze. Something is amiss at Galdin Quay.

Gladio woke on his back, staring up at the ceiling of Costlemark Tower with three pairs of eyes peering down at him. Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis. They all wore different expressions.

“Don't sit up too quickly,” Ignis spoke up.

He ignored Ignis's advice and sat up too quickly, and instantly was slammed with a splitting headache. He growled in pain and hunched over. “What the hell happened?”

Gladio's memory came flooding back. They’d been on their way out of the tower, after getting an item for Dino at Galdin Quay, and they’d been attacked by a horde. Then everything got weird…

“It doesn't matter,” Ignis said. Noctis and Prompto laughed into their hands. Ignis glared at the boys before focusing on Gladio. “What matters is you're awake. We were afraid we would have to carry you to the car.”

Gladio barely heard Ignis, instead glaring Noctis and Prompto. “What's so damn funny?”

“Nothing!” Prompto giggled into his hands. Noctis struggled to suppress amusement only to burst into laughter again. Gladio, in his confusion, felt a rush of anger. He was ready to lunge.

Ignis firmly pressed his palm into Gladio's chest, staring him down from behind his glasses, which glinted in the glow of his flashlight. His green eyes were placating but also tense. “Calm yourself.”

Gladio grumbled, glaring over Ignis’s shoulder at Noctis and Prompto. His attention was diverted by Ignis’s gloved hand on his cheek, sternly — but gently —  forcing him to turn his head to look only at him. “Your Confusion has worn off, at least. I'll explain when we get to Galdin Quay. We can't linger here. I dare say, this tower is less safe than risking the roads.”

Gladio's head was still in a fog, but Ignis's gentle touch did make him feel a little less like killing the prince and the gunslinger. “Okay. Fine.”

Another shrieking laugh from Prompto. “Man, I should've snapped a picture of THAT!”

“Frame it!” Noctis snorted, and their laughs echoed, making Gladio's headache throb.

Ignis’s eyes narrowed to slits, nostrils flared, and his jaw clenched. He whipped his gaze over his shoulder at Noctis and Prompto, snapping his fingers sharply. Prompto immediately stopped laughing. Noctis’s laugh fell dead from his lips.

“Now is not the time for foolishness.” Ignis’s hand was still on Gladio’s face, still gentle despite the clipped tone he gave the others.

Prompto stood up immediately, looking like a scolded kitten. Even Noctis was chastised enough to straighten his face and look mildly ashamed as he too pulled himself to his feet.

What the hell happened?!

He had to admit, Ignis getting all stern like that was really hot.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Gladio grumbled.

Ignis nodded, looking down at him, concern pinching his handsome features. “Yes. The sooner the better. This could’ve gone exceptionally worse.”

With Noctis and Prompto supporting him — he was too dizzy to stand on his own and refused to fall in front of them — they quickly made it out of the tower and across the field between them and the car.

No one spoke. Ignis had his daggers out and was ready to spring. Prompto’s free hand held his gun tightly. Noctis looked relaxed, but Gladio could feel the tension radiating from him. Their flashlights cut through the heavy darkness. Gladio hated feeling this damn useless. But he’d conjure his sword if he had to. Nothing would keep him from doing his job.

When they finally reached the Regalia, there was a collective sigh of relief. Noctis insisted he'd drive, promising he could outrun daemons. Ignis conceded, instead taking up the backseat with him.

Gladio rested against the car’s seat, staring at the back of Prompto’s head. He felt like shit. Moving his head to one side or the other too fast made him dizzy,  and his head was throbbing. Prompto turned on the radio, which was high enough to drown out conversations in the backseat.

Twenty minutes into their 40-minute drive, Gladio closed his eyes and tried to will away the headache. He couldn’t wait to crack a potion or two over himself. How the hell did they run out of potions?!

Ignis hand was a pleasant surprise on his knee. The unexpected touch sent a thrill right through to his groin. Heh, at least his dick was still in working condition. His friend wasn’t one for excessive physical touch, so receiving it from him without provocation was pretty damn shocking. It was too dark to make out Ignis’s face in the cabin, but he could feel his eyes on him.

“How are you? I’m sure you feel quite terrible.”

“Iggy, cough it up. What happened?”

“I told you,” Ignis said, his voice low under the radio. “A daemon caused you to become Confused. We were fresh out of smelling salts.”

Another snort from the front seat. A suppressed giggle. He was gonna fuck them both up.

* * *

 

The quartet arrived at Galdin Quay and rented the caravan. Gladio was led into the caravan and into the main bedroom, which was taken up mostly by a big bed. He collapsed face down on its thick blankets and firm mattress, and that’s where his friends left him. While Noctis and Prompto went to the restaurant to collect their bounty from Dino and grab dinner, Ignis left Gladio alone to purchase curatives.

At some point, Gladio turned over and rested against the pillows, kicking off his boots and socks; his feet dangled off the edge of the bed. It was big enough for two people, but barely. Good thing Noctis and Prompto would be on cots in the main area. He always liked having an excuse to be closer to Ignis alone.

The door between the main bedroom and the rest of the caravan slid open. Ignis entered holding at least five potions in his arms. Gladio, despite his daze and headache, still got that little lift in his chest at the sight of his friend. He always felt it whenever they were alone.

“Are you faring any better?” Ignis asked conversationally, pulling the door closed while balancing the potions. Gladio wanted to help him, but he was sure he’d fall over if he dared to move from the comfy bed. Ignis came over to him, handing him a potion and sitting the other four on the side table. Then he stood there and watched Gladio, hands on his hips. He was in mama bird mode.

Gladio grinned to himself and cracked a potion. The relief was instant; his throbbing headache melted away into memory and his dizziness faded. “Better now.”

Ignis nodded. “Quite good. That’s what I like to hear.” A pause, a very weird glance. “Are you _certain_ you’re feeling better? You took quite a hit.”

“Okay, what gives?”

Ignis removed his glasses, slipped a small cleaning cloth from his back pocket. Gladio watched him clean his glasses for a whole minute before he said something. “Iggy, you’re stalling.”

“Am I? My lenses are quite smudged.” Ignis continued to clean them with his cloth.

“What the hell happened?” Gladio sat up slightly from his spot at the head of the bed.

Ignis slid his glasses back on his face and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, sighing. He joined Gladio in bed, sitting at the foot of the massive bed, feet planted on the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Gladio.  “I must apologize for my role played in your current predicament.”

“Huh?”

“Do you truly wish to know?”

“Duh, Iggy. I gotta know why tweedleshit and tweedlefuck kept giggling.”

Ignis inhaled deeply, pressing those perfect lips together.  “We ran out of smelling salts. We were already low on them and once Prompto started trying to shoot us all…”

“I remember that part. And then you tried to shiv Prompto when you got hit with the ailment.”

“Yes, well. When it was your turn, we’d run out of smelling salts. It was a difficult battle.”

“Okay?”

“And you attacked us. Specifically, you came after Noct.”

“Shit.”

“Yes, well. One can't have the Shield kill him. So as we had no curatives…” Ignis trailed off and started to rise from the bed. Ignis was close enough to grab, and that’s exactly what Gladio did. He caught Ignis around his wrist just as he was about to move. He released him once Ignis gave up.

“Iggy, what happened?”

Ignis sighed softly, instead focusing on taking off his shoes. He didn’t speak until he was lying parallel to Gladio, his hands in his lap and his ankles crossed. “Hmmm. How do I say this delicately…?”

“Just say it!” He thumped the mattress for emphasis.

A weird little resistant sound from the bottom of Ignis’s voice. He _really_ didn’t want to talk about this, did he? “You had to be rendered unconscious as an alternative. You were _determined_ to decapitate Noct, as it were.”

“Damn.”

“It is fine. The creatures were taken down and no one died. Phoenix Down can't cure a beheading.” Ignis smiled slightly.

“Hold on. How’d you guys stop me? I’m pretty hard to take down,” Gladio asked.

Ignis gave him a fleeting, apologetic look. “Who else would be able to take you down, Gladio?”

“You?!”

“Don’t look so surprised. I didn't want to, but alas.”

Now that he thought about it, he did remember someone jumping on him from behind right before he blacked out. “How'd you do it?”

“You didn't go down easily. Ultimately, a swift kick to the face finished you off. Okay, about five kicks.” Ignis grimaced.

Gladio groaned, embarrassed. He imagined himself looking wild and crazy getting the shit kicked out of him by Ignis and then falling to the ground like a big ass tree. Fuck. He looked like an idiot. “That's why they were laughing so damn hard.”

Ignis nodded, looking both contrite and amused. “Admittedly, you do have a rather hard head.” Ignis smirked.

“I should be mad,” Gladio said, leaning back against the pillow and putting his hands behind his head. “But I’m not. You had to do what you had to do. Not forgiving those two tattlefucks for laughing though.”

Ignis snorted softly. “I truly am sorry. I know I must’ve caused you pain, which is something I’d never want to do. Except in sparring, of course.”

Gladio shrugged, trying to ignore that silly lift around his heart at Ignis’s sweet concern. “If twinkiefuck and the twat laugh at me again, I’m gonna cut both their tiny dicks off.”

“Now now, it won’t come to that. I’ll have them bring us dinner.” Ignis fished his phone from his back pocket and focused on texting.

In Ignis’s distraction, Gladio took the chance openly admire him. He was a little ruffled from the fight, and his shirt was open more than usual. Hang on…

Was that a scar? Gladio looked a little harder. Just at the bottom of his left collarbone was fresh scar on his slightly freckled, alabaster skin. Gladio followed the line until it disappeared under his purple shirt.

“Iggy? You got hurt?”

Ignis didn’t answer him immediately, too focused on sending a quick text. He put his phone down on his lap. “They’ll bring us dinner.”

“What happened to you? There's a scar.” Gladio pointed but didn’t touch him.

“Nothing.” Ignis closed the opening in his shirt hastily.

“Ignis Scientia, tell me. Now.”

The Strategist had the nerve feign shock and press his palm to his chest. “My full name? By the Astrals, am I in trouble?”

“Grrr…” Gladio growled threateningly.

Ignis waved off the growl. “It's nothing, Gladio. Worry not. I already used a potion. The last one we had in battle, actually. The scar will heal quickly.”

“Iggy,” Gladio said. “Why the heck would you hide that?”

“I didn’t wish to cause concern. I was in fine enough shape to function.”

“So fucking selfless. If there was ever a time to be selfish, it was then.”

“I did use the final potion for _myself._ We got out alive, and all in one piece. No harm. No foul.”

“The daemons didn’t have claws.”

“They didn't.”

“Then how'd you get….fuck…” He felt sick. “I did it? I did that?” He gasped, feeling short of breath. He hurt him. He slashed Ignis with his blade. “Damn it, Iggy, I’m sorry…”

His friend shrugged. “It’s nothing, really. Just a small scratch.”

“Let me see.”

“It’ll heal, Gladio. It is a shallow wound.” Ignis picked up his phone and started idly pressing buttons. He knew Ignis well enough to know when he was being avoidant. There was more to this story.

Stubborn, Gladio nudged Ignis’s thigh with his own. “Spit it out, man.”

Ignis continued whatever he was doing on that phone. “There's nothing to spit out.”

Gladio grumbled. For several minutes he watched Ignis flip through his phone. Then he growled and tried to grab it from him.

Too fast, Ignis moved his hand away. “Careful. Never come between a millennial and his phone.”

“You may as well show me. You know how stubborn I am.”

Ignis took his sweet time putting the phone away. “Fine. But I implore you, don't overreact.”

“Deal.”

Ignis unbuttoned one button on his purple shirt and pulled it open slightly, angling so Gladio could see. Cutting across his bare chest was a red welt that continued on into the hidden depths of his shirt.

“It’s nothing,” Ignis said, finding his gaze. “Really. Don’t beat yourself up about it. You were under Confusion. Lest we forget, Prompto did try to riddle us with bullets. And I was trying to come up with a new recipe called Filet Noctis.”

“Fuck, Iggy...I could’ve killed you.” Gladio, without thinking, reached out and touched the red welt, which made Ignis tense under his fingers. The reaction would’ve registered had he not been more worried about nearly killing his friend. “I’m sorry, man.”

“Nonsense. I got you away from Noct. That is what matters.”

“You fucking matter, too!” Gladio was a passionate guy, and he often expressed that passion through his body. He didn't even realize he'd moved to hulk over Ignis. They were facing each other now, Gladio on his knees, one knee between Ignis’s legs. His hands were braced on the headboard.

Ignis stared up at him, mouth slightly parted. Stunned. He was still holding on to his partially open shirt.

They stared at each other, green eyes on amber. Gladio's brain couldn't function. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and let Ignis know _just how much he mattered_ to Gladio. But his mouth went dry and he couldn't speak.

Ignis blinked, cleared his throat and spoke in his most level-headed voice. “Yes, well. We're both alive. We just have to be sure to have more smelling salts the next time we face such creatures. It was simply a failure in planning.”

“Iggy, I'm sorry. The Shield almost killing everyone. Not just Noct, but _you_.”

“Gladio, I am beyond flattered at your concern, but you waste your passion on me.” He shrugged those elegant shoulders and tilted his head to the side, breaking their eye contact. “My scars will disappear within days.”

“Scars? Plural?”

“Perhaps.”

Gladio growled in frustration, feeling horrible. He had to see. He had to see for himself. “How bad is it, Iggy?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and sighed. “I insist that you drop the subject.”

“Either you unbutton that shirt or I tear it off.”

Ignis chuckled. “You don't scare me, Gladio.” But he did it anyway. Gladio watched as Ignis's gloved fingers undid the remaining two buttons. He tried not to think of how sexy it was as Ignis untucked his shirt and pushed it back off his shoulders.

Whatever arousal he felt immediately diminished at the damage on Ignis’s skin.

He gasped. There was a crisscross of faint scars on Ignis's chest. “Iggy…” The man’s name sounded damn near like a love confession to Gladio’s ears, but he didn’t care. “I did this... _I_ did this to you…” his voice was shredded and soft. Weak with regret.

Ignis tried to laugh it off. “It really is fine.”

“I could've killed you. I hurt you.” Gladio reached out, touched Ignis’s hot skin where the blade had slashed him. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Ignis’s chest rose and fell in shallow breaths as he spoke. “They were not deep cuts. Really. I'm quick. You barely landed a blow on me.”

“Still! We don't have an elixir to heal you faster? I hate seeing you like this.” He felt frantic and utterly helpless. Even though Ignis was sitting right in front of him, alive and well, with scars that likely would fade in 48 hours, he couldn’t get over the fact that he’d done this to a man that he not only desired intensely but also cared about as much as he cared about his own blood family.

Ignis’s tone was soothing and much calmer than his own. “Gladio, you have plenty of scars for both of us.” Ignis lifted a gloved hand to his face, tracing his permanent scar. Gladio felt a tingle in his chest at the touch, and the heat of Ignis’s finger despite the gloves. “Don't beat yourself up about this.”

To Gladio’s disappointment, Ignis dropped his hand.

“I'm gonna go get an elixir. Fix this shit right now.”

“We can't afford them.” Ignis quirked his mouth.

“I'll go hunt and get the gil. Steal it. Flip the whole shop with my bare hands.”

Ignis laughed softly. “Gladio, please. You’re spiraling. It is fine. I'm not in pain. Well, mostly.”

“MOSTLY?!?!”

Ignis winced. “By the Astrals, you're a screamer aren't you? It just tingles a bit. Your weapon was the Blade of Brennaere. The burning sensation lingers due to its fire properties. It too shall fade.”

Something snapped in Gladio. “I'mma kill him.”

The Shield crawled off Ignis, clambered out of the bed and banged open the bedroom door. Ignis called out to him but he was already stomping through the RV. The twerps weren't back yet.

Before he could make it outside, he felt slender, but strong fingers grab him around his wrist. Gladio stopped dead, whipping around. Not quite blind enough with fury to jerk away. Ignis’s shirt was still open and the sight of those scars pissed him off.  

“Who, exactly, are you trying to kill?” Ignis asked, frustratingly calm.

“That little squirt was _laughing_ about me almost _killing_ you.”

Ignis’s facade cracked just a little; he was alarmed. His fingers tightened around Gladio’s wrist. “In their defense, they didn't know I'd been struck. I didn't want Noct to worry about me. They were focused on slaying the creatures while I was focused on you. There was too much chaos. They didn't know. And I didn't want them to worry.”

Gladio’s temper quickly faded at Ignis’s words and touch. “What about you? What do you want? I hate seeing you like this. Especially because of me. What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll do it.”

Ignis bit his lip — the sexiest thing in the world — and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.  “A million things that I can’t have at present. Or perhaps at all.”

“Just. Like...whatever. I'll be your slave for a week. Massage your feet. Clip your toenails. Shave your ba—”

“For the love of all that is right with the world, you will not finish that sentence.”

“What? I bet you have pretty feet. And pretty ba—”

Ignis’s eyes widened in shock. “Did that blow to your head cause you to become quite unglued? You're not going to _clip my toenails_ or _shave anything.”_

Gladio laughed a little at throwing Ignis off guard. But the fact still remained: He owed Ignis for this one. “Anything to make up for this shit.”

“I'd like some dinner. Which should be arriving shortly. It really is all I desire at the moment.”

Gladio stared at Ignis, who stared back at him. Though he held his green gaze, his attention was more on the fact that Ignis’s fingers were still warm around his wrist. It would take nothing for him to sweep his lithe body into a very deep apology kiss.

“Don’t look at me like that; it is unsettling,” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses and ducking his head. “I’m not dying.”

Gladio huffed. Fine, if not a kiss, then a hug would have to do. He pulled Ignis to him, big, muscular arms around his slender waist. He put all of his feelings into that hug, leaning back so Ignis was pressed flush into him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around, getting a shouted laugh from Ignis.

“You're being absurd!”

He stopped spinning him and placed his friend back on the ground, but he didn’t release him. Finally, Ignis returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck. His cheek brushed Gladio’s beard. Involuntarily, he pulled Ignis even closer. Ignis stiffened.

Shit.

Gladio thumped Ignis on the back, remembering himself. He released him. Before an awkward silence could fall between them, Gladio got an idea. “Just thought of something.”

With slightly pink cheeks, Ignis smoothed his hair back and regarded Gladio with trepidation. “That sounds quite dangerous coming from you in this state.”

Gladio grunted in disagreement. “You wait right here. I'll be back.” He headed for the door but Ignis didn't let him go just yet.

“One thing, Gladio.”

“Anything, Iggy.” He meant it, damn it.

“As much as I appreciate your concern, I will not have you berating Noct or Prompto about this. Don’t blame him. He wouldn’t have been flippant had he known. Prompto as well. He's a good man.”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“I’m glad we understand each other. He has it hard enough as it is.”

“Yeah, yeah. If you don’t want me to light a fire under the twerp, I won’t.”

“He’s a grown man, Gladio.”

“Yeah, I’ll believe it when he starts acting like one.”

He wanted to argue the point but since he’d almost killed Ignis earlier, he decided to drop the subject. They would never see eye-to-eye about Noctis. They’d also never see eye-to-eye about Gladio getting in Ignis’s fitted designer pants either.

“I'll be back. Thirty minutes.”

Exactly thirty minutes later Gladio returned triumphant, rolling a silver container around in his hands. He found Noctis and Prompto sitting outside at the table playing mobile games.

“Hey, the dinner fairies brought you guys something,” Prompto said over his shoulder.

Noctis didn't bother speaking, too engrossed in the phone. He still wanted to throttle them both, but now that he'd found something to help Ignis out, he'd let that go.

Ignis was sitting in the main area when he returned, an empty crate of food on the coffee table. He was wearing a black t-shirt and was sewing up his damaged Crownsguard shirt on the small couch near the door.

“You’ve returned. Should I be worried?”

“You're gonna wanna kiss me after this.”

Ignis raised a brow questioningly while removing the needle and snipping the thread. “Kiss you? That seems rather extreme. Your dinner is on the counter.”

“Look,” Gladio waved the small silver container around. “The masseuse at the spa let me have this. It's a balm or something. Said it can soothe any lingering burning sensations from magic infused weapons. Said hunters get it done all the time.”

Ignis brightened. “Oh, that's swell. Hold on, you said they gave it to you? Or did you threaten them?”

“I asked. But I look threatening, so there's that.”

Ignis chuckled. “Well, I'm done with the shirt. I'll use some of that balm before I retire to bed. Thank you.”

Gladio felt awkward. He scratched his hair and shifted his weight. His face got hot.  “Uh well...I was. See….”

Ignis crossed his legs and peered at him. “Yes?”

“The dude said that it works best if it is ….worked in. So I figured I'd ….do it? If you want. I know how to give a massage, and you deserve it. So I figured I could. Or whatever. Up to you, bro.”

Ignis made a weird sound and busied himself with first cleaning his glasses and then examining his repaired shirt. “Sure. Yes. That would be an experience.”

“Cool!” Gladio tossed the ointment in the air and caught it in a way he hoped looked casual. He didn’t want to seem too excited about this.

Ignis folded his shirt neatly. “Eat your dinner first.”

“Iggy, I'm not hungry.”

Ignis snapped his fingers and pointed to the foam container of food sitting on the counter.  “You will not starve for my sake.”

Gladio knew Ignis was serious. He liked being bossed around by Ignis anyway, so he obeyed. He made quick work of eating. Ignis remained in the living room/kitchen area with him, making notes in his recipe book, while Gladio scarfed down his food.

Finally, the pair returned to the large bedroom at the back of the caravan. He entered last, making sure to lock the door.

The last thing he wanted was for Prompto or Noctis to walk in on them. Wherever they were.

He felt nervous. This wasn't some ploy to feel Ignis up; he really felt bad and wanted to heal him, but he couldn't ignore the implications of this situation. But he would behave himself. For Ignis's sake if not his own. The man didn't need him hitting him with his broadsword for the second time tonight.

Ignis lowered the lighting in the room to a soft glow then started to undress with his back turned to him.

Gladio busied himself with fluffing the pillows and arranging them for Ignis, only stealing glances as Ignis removed his shirt. He’d seen the man in various states of undress in the past, particularly in the gym locker room in Insomnia, but Ignis was always one for modesty and privacy. And now, things were different. The red welts slashed across his elegantly sculpted abs, pects, and there was one across his back. He rolled his shoulders, stretching, and Gladio pulled his eyes away, focusing on beating the pillows into submission. A final glance and his heart almost stopped. Ignis was removing his belt. The sound of the metal buckle being undone sent another jolt of desire through Gladio. To his disappointment, Ignis didn’t remove anything else after the belt. He placed his glasses on the little side table and removed his shoes and gloves.

Gladio hastily returned his eyes to the pillows just before Ignis turned to face him.

“I suppose I should lie on my chest, huh…” Ignis mumbled to himself.

“We can start there, yeah,” Gladio said, a little too gruffly. Probably for the best, or he might get lost in Ignis’s eyes while he was straddling him. _This was a bad idea._

Ignis crawled into the bed and laid on his stomach.

Gladio let Ignis get comfortable while he removed his own jacket and shoes, leaving on his tank. He grabbed the container of ointment and unscrewed the lid, sniffing it. It smelled faintly of mint. He crawled onto Ignis's back until he was straddling him from behind. _Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Think of chocobos. Think of old naked people. Yep. Yep. That works._ Lean, defined back muscles, the dusting of freckles. He wanted to kiss each of them. Then he wanted to lick that scar.

_THINK OF CHOCOBOS, YOU HORNDOG!_

“Something wrong?” Ignis’s voice was muffled. For a brief second, the sound of his muffled voice triggered Gladio’s imagination. His friend face-down, just like this while Gladio thrust into him, his moans muffled by the pillow. _Chocoboschocoboschocobos. Chocobos running in the fields. Chocobos eating greens. Chocobos napping._

“Nah, bruh. Just stretching my fingers.”

He spread the stuff on his own hands. It was light and slick. It didn’t drip and it wasn’t sticky. Gladio leaned forward and got started.

Ignis was extremely tense under his hands. Every muscle was tight. He wasn’t sure if it was because Ignis carried a lot of stress in his body, or if he just was uncomfortable with being touched like this. He applied a little more pressure and worked his fingers and the heel of his hands across Ignis's back. They were silent for a while, Ignis completely still under him.

After Ignis’s muscles relaxed a little, he applied more ointment and gently brushed the scar. Ignis twitched. His hands hovered over the scar for a moment, waiting for Ignis to say something. He didn’t, so Gladio returned his attention to the scar, running his hand slowly down the length of it. Another twitch, a shiver, a shift.

“Gladio?” Ignis’s muffled voice said.

“Yeah?” He choked out. Focusing on the massage and chocobos didn’t make Gladio much of a conversationalist.

“This was a wonderful idea. Thank you.”

“No problem. How does it feel?”

“The ointment is working. The burning sensation is ebbing away with each application.”

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“No. It is just...a different sensation. It is chilled and it tingles. Pleasant, really.”

Gladio applied more ointment to his hand and focused on the scar. “Glad to hear it. Iggy, you're still really tense.”

“It is difficult not to be.”

“Relax. It's just you and me.”

Ignis sighed. “Quite right.”

He wanted to trail kisses on his beautiful back. Taste his skin. Press his lips to every bit of sculpted muscle. Instead, he worked on loosening Ignis up by chattering about the book he'd been reading. It would help Ignis relax and also make sure he himself didn't get turned on.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Ignis muscles loosened up more. The tension left his shoulders. He pressed in further, working out kinks and knots. His hands trailed to Ignis's lower back.

“Oh my….” Ignis _moaned._ It was a very soft sound, barely audible, but it was an unmistakable pleasure to Gladio’s ears.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Apologies. It's just a sensitive area.”

“Oh yeah. Usually is.” He pressed into it, massaging into his lower back with a deliberate amount of pressure. Ignis didn't make another sound, but he noticed how his back muscles tensed and how he clutched the sheets in both hands.

Gladio’s mouth went dry.

They went back to chatting about literature. Gladio was doing all the talking. Telling Ignis all about the book he was reading. Analyzing it. Ignis made polite listening sounds, but he didn’t add to the conversation.

“Wonder where those two chuckleheads have gone,” Gladio mused aloud after a while.

“Beyond me to care at present,” Ignis replied. He was so damn relaxed. Gladio almost envied him.

He tapped Ignis on the shoulder. “Ready to turn over?”

“Oh. I suppose I am,” he said. Kinda weird. No. Gladio was just reading into shit again.

He lifted himself off Ignis slightly so the man could turn over on his back and readjust himself. Gladio swallowed nerves again.

_Don't get hard don't get hard._

“Don't get any ideas, Iggy,” Gladio said, straddling him just below the fun zone.

Ignis scoffed, peering at him underneath thick eyelashes. “About _what?”_

“All this body sitting on you like this.” Gladio gestured at himself and did a body roll just for the hell of it. He was being a dork, but the only way he could get through this was not to take himself too seriously. Better than pressing a hard-on to Ignis and calling it a cactuar.

Ignis reached up and swatted him right on the abs. “Stop being ridiculous and just do me.”

“Dude. Phrasing.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Ignis laid down flat and closed his eyes, draping an arm over his face. “Do what you came to do and get off me, you arrogant little man.”

“Hah. Little isn't something I have ever been called,” Gladio joked. But he was oh, oh so serious.

Ignis made a tsk-ing sound and smacked his lips.

Grinning, Gladio applied more of the ointment and ran a finger down one of the scars. Ignis's trembled and _bit his lip._

_Ifrits jumbo cock, he was gonna have a hard time if Ignis was gonna be biting his lip all night._

“You good?” Gladio asked, pausing.

“Yes. Quite good.”

He fanned out his hands, slowly sliding them up and down Ignis’s scarred abs and applying pressure. He tried to focus on his work and not on the fact that Ignis reacted every time Gladio touched a scar. First a soft sigh, sometimes a twitch or a flinch, or a weird little sound that sounded like he was holding back another moan, and his chest was rising and falling a little faster than it should’ve been. Every little reaction sent a lance of desire right through to Gladio’s groin.

“Want me to stop?” Gladio asked after Ignis shivered from another direct touch to the scars.

Ignis shook his head wordlessly, arm still draped over his eyes. His free hand gripped the sheets. Gladio grinned. He might have to try this ointment out himself if it felt that nice. 

He worked his hands under Ignis's ribs, over that ticklish spot. It got a soft grunt from Ignis. Probably trying not to laugh. He slid his hands up oil-slicked flesh to the slice that went across his friend’s pects. His palm grazed Ignis’s nipple.

“.....” Ignis bit his lip again, tilted his chin up a bit. Clenched his jaw.

“Hey, Iggy?”

Ignis's grunted but didn't open his mouth.

“Still burning?”

Ignis nodded.

“How's this feel?” Gladio traced the scar again with his ointment-covered hands.

“Rather pleasant.” His voice was low and a bit husky. _Astrals that was hot._

Gladio got a twisted thought. He knew he shouldn't, but damn it he owed Iggy. So he worked his hands over Ignis's chest again. Aiming right for the scars, applying varying amounts of pressure. Leaning into it. Ignis was very quiet, but his breathing was hitched and he bit his bottom lip again. He turned his face to the window, arm still over his eyes. His free hand clutching the sheets.

_Don't get hard. Do. Not. Get. Hard._

_Ain't no chocobos gonna save me now._

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice whisper soft, “you're really good at this.”

_No. Don't. You. Get. Hard. Simmer down. You stay soft you son of a bitch._

“Oh...yeah well,” he grunted in response. “I do what I can.”

He gingerly took Ignis's free hand from where it was bunched in the sheets and started massaging his beautiful fingers and hands. So elegant and delicate for such strength. He worked his way up his forearm, biceps, triceps shoulders. Ignis occasionally would mumble appreciatively, but he’d calmed down now that the scars weren’t in play.

“Hey….I need your other arm…”

Ignis turned his face upward to the ceiling and offered his arm, eyes closed. Gladio didn't start immediately, though he took Ignis's hand. He stared down at him. The light was soft, so he could only faintly make it out, but he was sure Ignis's cheeks were flushed red.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asked.

“Nope. You seem to be enjoying it.”

“I am. I didn't realize how badly I needed a massage. And the balm is wonderful.”

The balm. Right. Because Ignis wasn't much for physical intimacy. He was probably enjoying this spite the fact that Gladio was on top of him like this. He envied Ignis’s ability to not give a fuck. Ignis kept his eyes closed while Gladio worked his other hand and arm.

Gladio stared at his face while he worked, taking him in under these soft lights. He could easily bend down and kiss him. He wanted to pull off his pants and give him a different kind of massage. He wanted that blush on Ignis's cheeks to be because he was deep inside and stroking him, his name a litany on his lips.

And Ignis wasn't ever gonna be interested.

He forced himself on the task at hand and worked on Ignis left arm.

“Iggy?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever…” He stopped himself. It was a stupid question to ask. Maybe even a little insulting. And it wasn’t going to do him any good anyway. He was supposed to be avoiding his feelings for Ignis, not prying at them.

“Go on.”

“Nah, never mind. Not my business.”

“That's never stopped you before.” Ignis, eyes still closed, grinned.

“Nah forget it.” Gladio released his arm. “All done. You feeling better?”

Ignis finally opened his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows. “I am. This was rather pleasant. Thank you.”

“Least I can do after almost killing you.”

“Shall I return the favor? I did have to really hand your arse to you.”

Gladio grumbled, scratching his beard. “You're not gonna let me live that down are ya?”

“Not for a time.” Ignis smiled slightly.

And yet he didn't move. And neither did Ignis.

A crash in the kitchen. Loud laughter. Hushed giggles. Another crash.

“For fuck's sake" Gladio grumbled. It was just as well. Noctis and Prompto were gonna save him from himself tonight. He crawled off Ignis and made it to the door, quickly unlocking it.

Noctis and Prompto were sprawled on the floor laughing, sitting among a turned over trash can and garbage. Every time one of them tried to stand up, the other one would fall and they’d start laughing again. Both red faced, bloodshot.

“Gladrooo,” Prompto said, noticing him. He waggled his limp, noodly arms at Gladio. “Gladipooo. Help me. I can’t feel my leguz.”

Noctis slapped the ground, sending trash flying. He fell back on the garbage and struggled to sit upright again.

Gladio was stunned. It wasn’t until Ignis joined him — his shirt back on — that he snapped out of it.  Ignis sighed the deepest of sighs, rolled his eyes to the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose where his glasses would usually sit. He looked at Gladio and shook his head, his eyes saying, “I’m not dealing with this tonight.”

“The fuck is wrong with them….” Gladio muttered.

Noctis sat up and immediately slumped over. He tried to stand, but his legs shook and failed him. He slid back to the floor, partially hanging over Prompto’s limp body.

Ignis scoffed, crossing his arms. “They’re heavily intoxicated. Astrals, what did they imbibe? And how much? Gladio, do something about this.”

Nodding, Gladio pointed at them both, giving them his meanest glare. “HEY! DICKHEADS!”

Prompto jerked and sat up straight, staring dead at Gladio without blinking. Noctis was slower to respond but finally looked at Gladio with bleary, heavy eyes.

“We sorry!” Prompto said. “Drinky contest and….bloooop.” Prompto shrugged sloppily. “What u tew dewin?” The drunk gunslinger puckered his mouth like a fish and made horrible kissing sounds.

Noctis slurred something incoherent and burped. Then he blew his breath on his own hand and sniffed. “I won.”

“CLEAN THIS SHIT UP!” Gladio screamed at the top of his voice.

Prompto fell backward from the force of the scream and just laid there. Noctis saluted Gladio and then collapsed in the garbage as well, giggling to himself. “We will. Pwomise.”

“A pwomise issa pwomise, Mista Frodo,” Prompto slurred.

At this, Ignis turned on his heel and went back into the bedroom, sliding the door closed with a snap. Gladio slapped himself on the forehead and went over to the kitchen to fill a bucket of cold water and ice.

An hour later when he returned to the room, Ignis was lying on his side. His back was to Gladio, with him facing the big window that took up most of the adjacent wall. They could see the ocean from here.

Gladio crawled into bed. He shifted as close to Ignis as possible without actually touching him. Each passing night, each little moment just made him want to be as close to Ignis as possible. During the day, it was easier. Things were routine and they had Promtpo and Noctis as buffers to keep Gladio sane. Like tonight, their drunken foolishness saved him from a really awkward conversation.

He waited a bit, first just staring past Ignis at the moonlit black ocean. Then he reached over to close the blinds and used it as an excuse to move closer.

He tapped Ignis's shoulder, not bothering with the window. “Awake?”

“Well, now I am.”

“Sorry.”

“I'm a light sleeper.”

Gladio chuckled and for some reason got nervous and didn't follow through. Instead, he just laid on his side facing the opposite direction. “The fools are asleep.”

“And the garbage?”

“They cleaned it up.”

“Thank you for dealing with that.”

“Anything for you, Iggy. I told you that.”

A shift in bed. “Gladio?”

“Uh huh?”

“You said you'd do whatever I wanted you to do. As atonement.”

“Yep.”

“Good. As the night goes on, it'll get colder. And this caravan doesn't have a heating system.”

It took Gladio a second to understand. He got a little too giddy about it and turned over to put his arms around Ignis from behind.

Ignis shifted in his arms. Gladio used it as an excuse to move a little closer until he was just slightly against Ignis ass. Ignis didn't react one way or the other. He almost wanted Ignis to punch him in the dick in rejection just so he could get a clear answer. Either punch him or kiss him. But indifference was maddening.

He rolled his eyes at himself. He really was hopeless, wasn't he?

“Quite good. You make a wonderful extra blanket.”

“Good to know.”

“Promise me something. If I am ever confused, and we are without proper curatives, don't kick me in the face. I'd rather not get any scars if I can help it.” Ignis laughed softly at his own joke. Gladio couldn’t help but smile in the dark.

“You're way too pretty to kick in the face.” He hazarded a casual graze of Ignis’s cheek with his thumb. His friend didn’t react one way or the other.

“How kind. I think the term is handsome.”

“You're definitely both.” He tightened his grip on Ignis without really even meaning to.

“I accept this assessment,” Ignis said, chuckling softly.

He wanted to kiss the top of Ignis’s head and nuzzle his neck with his beard. Let his hands slip from their innocent spot and slide down the length of his body. Treat him to something a lot more exciting than that ointment.

Ignis shifted in his arms until he was lying on his back, his green eyes barely visible under his lashes in the moonlight. Gladio’s heart sped up; his stomach felt fluttery and empty. It really would be so damn easy to just close the space between their lips and kiss him.

“Gladio, what were you going to ask me earlier?”

_Shit!_

He pretended like he couldn’t quite remember. He scratched his beard and looked away from Ignis’s penetrating gaze, instead staring at the roof. The moon’s silvery light cut across the dark ceiling. “You don't ever seem interested in ….getting close to people.”

“That isn't a question; that's a statement.”

“Forget it. It's dumb.”

“Explain yourself.”

“Okay fine. I was just wondering about like….if you were into people. Like... _romantic stuff_. You seem content and unbothered.”

“Oh. Um…”

“Nevermind. I was just curious. Sorry.” _Ugh!_

Ignis was silent for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he sighed softly. “I...do not typically dwell on the topic. Too many other more important things. You understand.”

Gladio felt awash with disappointment. Surely he wasn't going to fit the bill for whatever his tastes were. Maybe Ignis would get along better with someone like Gladio's scientist friend Sania Yeagre. If he couldn't make him happy in that way, maybe someone else could. “Makes sense. Hey, you remember Sania?”

“The world renowned scientist who made us slog through swamps for frogs? Certainly.”

“She thinks you're cute.”

“Does she really?” Ignis asked as if he was discussing the weather. Gladio had heard more excitement from the man about finding a new recipe. “Flattered, I am. Dare I say, she has fine taste.”

Gladio continued to stare at the ceiling. He decided he couldn’t quite look at Ignis with him being an inch away.  “I mean, she didn't say it. But I could tell. She kept checking you out.”

Ignis clucked his tongue in disbelief. “We have bigger frogs to catch.”

“Like what?”

“The Niflheim Empire wants Noct’s head. We're all on the run. Need I go on?”

“Oh yeah. That.” Gladio groaned. Couldn’t forget their situation for more than a few hours at a time.

“What made you ask?” Ignis’s voice was oddly quiet.

“I dunno,” Gladio shrugged. “I just want you to be happy, Iggy.”

“My happiness is the last thing that matters at present. For you and I especially, what with us being duty-bound to our drunken prince. This is is not a romantic comedy starring quirky frog women and voluptuous mechanics.”

Gladio snorted. “Iggy is all business.”

“As should you be, my friend.” A pause, a brief moment of silence. Ignis nudged him with his foot. “Thank you again for alleviating my discomfort earlier. You are great with your hands. I truly appreciated it.”

“There's a lot more where that came from.” He was flirting or attempting to. He just couldn't help himself.

He held his breath for Ignis's reply. His friend merely chuckled. “Go to sleep, Gladio. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Ignis resumed his position, facing the window. Gladio wrapped his arms around him.

He knew he had to get over Ignis, but he wasn’t quite sure how. So he pulled Ignis a little closer and stared out at the moon dangling over the sea, waiting for sleep to come. One more night like this wouldn’t hurt.

He’d move on tomorrow, swear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two, am I right? xD Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	5. Can't Remember To Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He froze. Gladio’s words were warm against his ear. “Let’s dance.”

“The women here are built.”

That stupid comment from Gladio about the women in Lestallum still burned through Ignis’s mind hours later as he readied for bed at the Leville hotel. He’d been struggling with not over-analyzing Gladio’s flirtatious remarks or general kindness toward him because Gladio had always been oozing with ... what did they call it? Animal magnetism? Sure.

But sometimes, he fell into hope. Desire.

Then Gladio would make concupiscent remarks about a woman, be it Cindy or the women who ran the EXINERIS Industries power plant in Lestallum. These days, Gladio made a big show of remarking on and flirting with women constantly.

Seeing him chatting up some random lady crushed Ignis. And then he’d get angry at himself for buying into Gladio's attention for a second and angry at Gladio for being so careless with his feelings. He despised feeling jealous or crazy, and that damn comment had made him feel both. They'd only been in Lestallum for two days, and he was in quite a _mood_.

A stark reminder that he and Gladio weren't on the same page when it came to their desires. Whatever he'd been feeling was clearly all in his head. Gladio was a flirt. He flirted with everyone.

Ignis had begun to slip up and allowed himself to enjoy Gladio's attention far too much. The night under the stars, that taste test, the cuddling on cold nights, that healing massage that had nearly made him forget all reason with each press of Gladio's strong hands. Yes, he'd gotten sloppy with controlling his emotions. And now hearing Gladio speak openly and lustfully about those women, well it stung. It was worst than Killer Bee stings. He had become sullen and blamed it on the heat. He made a point not to speak to Gladio much or be around him alone.

Ignis stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He pushed his limp, wet hair back out of his eyes. Glasses. Glasses. Damn. Where did he put them?

A knock.

“It’ll only be a few more moments,” he said through the door.

They had sprung for two hotel rooms tonight. Prompto and Noctis got to have beds to themselves, and so did Ignis and Gladio.

He regretted the arrangement because he had no desire to be alone with Gladio at present. Yes, they had separate beds, but still. Yet, he couldn’t ask Prompto or Noctis to room with Gladio simply because he wanted to avoid him. It was childish and would raise suspicion.

He knew he wasn’t being fair or rational. But Gladio's antics had elevated from a coy comment or two about Cindy to full-blown flirting with any pretty woman they encountered. The only woman he hadn't flirted with was Sania, and she was the one he'd promptly tried to pass off on Ignis. Sania was cute, smart, and interesting, but she _was not Gladio_. That was the primary problem.

The knock came again.

Ignis usually wouldn’t answer the door with just a towel wrapped around himself, but some audacious, egotistical part of him wanted Gladio to see exactly what he was missing out on. He wasn't the sculpture of cut, bulging muscle that his best friend was, but he had earned his physique through sweat and dedication, and, damn it, he was immaculate toned and lean muscle underneath his clothes. It was a shame no one got to admire it.

Ignis glided to the bathroom door and pulled it open. As expected, Gladio was on the other side. He leaned against the door frame. “Is there a fire?”

Ignis’s slightly diminished vision didn’t obscure the fact that Gladio’s amber gaze traveled from Ignis’s wet hair to his damp, naked chest. Ignis uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips, just where the towel was sitting. Gladio’s gaze lingered on the towel before returning his gaze to Ignis’s.

Though he felt like a piece of meat on display, a smug smile tugged at Ignis’s lips.  “Gladio? Are you quite all right?”

“Your scars are all gone.”

“Quite gone. It’s been weeks. I told you you needn't worry.”

Gladio cleared his throat. “Uh….where are your glasses?”

Ignis almost laughed out loud at the deflection. “I misplaced them in the bathroom. Don’t worry. I’ll find them. Are you sure you're quite all right?”

“Uh…. I was uh…” Gladio cast another fleeting glance at his wet chest.

“Do you require the facilities?”

His friend shook his head with a little too much enthusiasm. “Nah. There’s something going down outside. I was gonna check it out. Hear that?”

Indeed, he could make out music coming up from the streets and through the hotel’s open windows. It was always so hot and humid in Lestallum, even at night. Ignis wanted to curl up under the pleasant blast of air conditioning after today’s trip, but he was intrigued. And he’d told himself that he wouldn’t say no to having a bit of fun on this adventure for he was sure that the chances would dry up as they continued their journey.

“Noct and Prompto?” Ignis asked.

“Already left. Prompto took the camera.”

Ignis twisted his mouth. “Hmm. So it would just be me and you.”

A sideways grin from Gladio. “That a bad thing? You wanna go?” He thrust a thumb over his shoulder toward the window. "Sounds like a helluva good time."

“Am I allowed to put on clothes and make myself presentable? The heat is no excuse to walk around in this state.”

Gladio snorted. “You could come out like that. The ladies would love it.”

“I’ll leave the exhibitionism to you, Gladio.” He closed the door in Gladio’s grinning face and went hunting for his glasses.

He’d have to be careful tonight. Watching Gladio flirt with these ‘built’ Lestallum women might cause him to be a bit snippy, and that wouldn’t do for the group dynamic. He couldn’t allow himself to be sullen and out of character just because his crush was unrequited. Gladio admiring his body did not make the feelings mutual. He knew that.

Damn it, Gladio.

Thirty-five minutes later, the two emerged from the Leville into the sticky, hot night air of Lestallum. The streets were crowded with food carts, drunks, musicians, dancers and all sorts of revelers.

Ignis stopped on the sidewalk near the cafe and scanned the crowds for a hint of familiar black or blonde hair, but he didn’t see Noctis and Prompto.

Gladio's hand was hot and heavy on his shoulder. The simple touch sent a thrill through him at the point of contact. “Iggy, he can take care of himself in the city for one night. And Prompto is quick on the draw. He’s good. Stop worrying so much,” Gladio said.

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. “You know me so well.”

His friend snaked his arm around his shoulder. “There’s a Cup Noodle cart. Want a bite?”

“Absolutely not,” Ignis said, glaring at the food cart. “I’m offended by the suggestion.”

“Food snob.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I assure you, I wear that title with the utmost pride.”

“C’mon, we’re getting drinks.”

“I don’t wish to imbibe.”

“Fine. I’ll get a drink and you can live vicariously through yours truly.”

Ignis watched as he ordered two beverages from a female vendor a few feet away from that terrible Cup Noodles cart. She, like every other woman they’d passed on these festive streets, batted her eyelashes at Gladio and thrust out her chest.

He couldn’t blame them, really. Men like Gladio tended to be everyone’s type on some level. He, himself, usually attracted more discerning suitors. While it was less crap to filter through, he rejected everyone indiscriminately. There was no time for romance for him.

Even so, when Gladio returned with the drinks and handed one to him, he felt flustered at his friend’s easy-going, genuine smile. The flutter in his chest almost made him double over. He had to clip this crush’s wings somehow.

"I told you I didn't want a drink."

"You will eventually," Gladio shrugged.

“She’s attractive, yes?” Ignis said, tilting his drink toward the vendor. “Seems like your type. Built. You could bench press one another.”

Gladio guffawed and draped that damn arm around Ignis’s shoulder again. Ignis drank his beverage just to do something with his hands. It was surprisingly light and sweet with only a slight afterburn of alcohol. He was sure it was dangerously potent as well. Sweet drinks could be deceiving.

The pair resumed their stroll down the festive main road.

Gladio took a swig of his drink. “Iggy, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you call anyone attractive. You want her number? She did ask about you. Said you were hot in a sexy librarian sort of way.”

Ignis passed his drink between his hands and pressed his lips together. “I don’t. As flattering as that is. I meant her for you.”

“Nah, I have to stay focused on the journey. You know how it is.”

“Indeed. It is refreshing to hear you say that. I thought you sure to run away with Cindy or one of these strongly built Lestallum women.”

“Nah,” Gladio said, pulling him in closer to his side. “None of that. Not right now.”

“Hmm. Indeed. Are you sure? You do seem keen.”

“Get out of my love life, Iggy.”

“Love? Is that what you call it?”

"Bah."

He let Gladio steer them through crowds. A lot of people seemed to be heading toward the wide area that overlooked the Astral Shard. The large structure glowed brightly against the dark night sky.

Ignis wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere, humidity, or the drink that he’d drank too fast but it took little time for him to feel warm inside. That liquid warmth was behind his eyes, and his mind had stopped its usual rushed, calculated thinking. He was relaxed. The world was moving at languid pace.

He found he didn’t mind the weight of Gladio’s arm or the fact that their legs and sides often bumped as they walked downhill. It was as much as he’d get, so he might as well enjoy it. He stopped short at resting his head on his friend’s broad, muscular shoulder. Too far, even for a buzzed Ignis.

They’d reached the area where everyone was headed. The Astral Shard observation park had transformed. People danced, accompanied by a live band and vocalist, to sultry music full of pulsating drum beats, slippery, sexy vocals, and tantalizing instrumental embellishments.

The two men stood at the edge of the dance floor among other spectators. Ignis took it all in, watching the swaying hips, intricate footwork, daring lifts, spins, and flare from the more confident dance partners. Others freestyled alone or in groups of friends.

He scanned the participants for Prompto or Noctis but they weren't there as far as he could tell.

An unexpected touch. He shivered involuntarily as Gladio’s arm slipped from his shoulder and instead the large palm of his hand slid down Ignis’s shoulder blade, the length of his spine, and came to rest at his highly sensitive lower back. Heat lined the path from start to finish. He froze. Gladio’s words were warm against his ear. “Let’s dance.”

Ignis’s brain short-circuited as a slash of pleasure cut through to his groin.

“I don’t know…” Ignis said, shaking his head. He pushed his glasses up his nose. He took a long swig of his drink, finishing it off.

“I’ve seen you dance. You’re amazing. You don’t do anything halfway.” His voice was hot on Ignis’s neck and ear. Gladio was too close. And his hand was still on his lower back.

It was true. Ignis had learned several styles of dance as part of his training for the royal court, and he’d made sure to take it seriously and to keep his skills up by practicing as much as possible.

Gladio took his empty drink, placing it inside of his own glass, and handed them to the random person standing next to them. The person, confused, took the cups.

His friend's attention was back on him before he could scold him or apologize to the stranger. “Come on. Live a little. Doctor’s orders.”

Ignis scoffed. “You’re certainly not qualified to go around calling yourself a doctor.”

“All right, smart ass.” Gladio’s firm grip led him out onto the dance floor, and he didn’t resist.

“My arse is rather smart, so I don’t see how this is an insult,” Ignis retorted.

Gladio laughed suggestively. “Maybe I didn't mean your intelligence.” He made a big show of waggling his eyebrows.

“Eyes forward, Gladio.”

He chuckled and continued to steer him toward the dance floor. Ignis resigned himself to the moment and was already running through the steps in his head. All told, he was always keen on an excuse to be in Gladio's arms. Lestallum was far too hot and humid to cuddle.

Gladio released him once they were deep in a sea of bodies. Ignis considered dancing his way over to the viewfinders, vaulting over the edge, and working his way back around to the hotel.

But running away would make him seem suspicious.

Before Ignis could decide how to proceed, Gladio took charge. He stepped in front of Ignis and took his arms, which had been hanging limply at his sides. Ignis let himself be pulled out onto the dance floor.

“You know this dance?” Ignis had to speak close to his ear.

Gladio nodded.  “You?”

“Yes. Both parts.” He had taken the time to fully learn both parts every partner based ballroom dance in case the roles weren't able to be filled traditionally. One could say it was overkill but he liked to be prepared for any scenario.

“Figures. You can be the picture; I'll be the frame.”

Ignis nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Just focus on the footwork and it'll be over soon, Ignis thought to himself.

As a new song pulsated around them under the steamy Lestallum sky, the pair assumed the position. Ignis placed his hand delicately on Gladio’s broad shoulders and the other in his waiting palm. He swallowed down a thrill when the larger man's free hand rested firmly on his shoulder blade.

They began. It was a little awkward and stiff at first as they found the rhythm of the music and of each other's bodies. Ignis was so focused on the steps, he didn’t look up from his feet. A rough thumb under his chin forced his eyes up. Gladio grinned at him. “Bad ballroom posture, Iggy.”

“I will not be critiqued by you about posture.”  Ignis straightened up, though.

Green eyes met brown ones. Gladio grinned and returned his hand to his shoulder. The music continued on, encouraging them. With each step, sway, shift and hip shimmy, Ignis relaxed. He grinned at Gladio. The man winked.

Another song, another dance. Ignis loosened up, swinging his hips and hitting the steps with expert precision and a bit of flourish. His face hurt from smiling so hard already. They upped the ante. More complex steps, outward spins. The footwork became second nature to him. He anticipated Gladio's movements. They danced so well together, Ignis fitting against Gladio like a missing puzzle piece.

His heart felt full just being in Gladio’s arms. Even if they were just dancing. Still, laughter and giddy smiles fell easily from their lips.

The second song ended, and a slightly faster tempo with a much sexier, staccato beat and slippery vocals started.

Ignis blushed. It was like sexuality put to music even though it was in another language. Cheers from the crowd. Couples got adventurous. More daring lifts. Closer, sensual embraces; partners becoming one. It was rather...erotic.

“Ahh, this one isn’t ours…” Ignis said, breaking the positioning.

“Ah, come on!” Gladio said over the music. Ignis was already pulling away. Gladio gripped his hand in his rougher one. “Don't stop, Iggy. Show me what you’re made of.”

“Gladio—”

He was spun back into Gladio’s arms. This time, the man’s hands gripped either side of his waist. A hold that was more appropriate for lovers.

Damn it.

He could’ve left this hold so easily, but he didn't. For such a heavy guy, Gladio really could move. That sensual sway of his hips was a bit too hypnotizing. And so, Ignis returned both hands to Gladio’s shoulders and was swept into motion.

Gladio locked his gaze and Ignis couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. A white hot electric current ran between them, holding them together.

Ignis’s pulse seemed to meld with the beating drums and sultry foreign vocals around them. They were hip to hip, chest to chest. And the friction….that blessed friction. Just sweat and body heat and swaying, swiveling. Shifting fabric on fabric, teasing him when he desperately wanted skin against skin. The length of Gladio's body right up against him. With each shift in weight, shift of the hips, Ignis felt another stab of pleasure.

Damn it all.

Gladio spun him outward again, holding on with just one hand. Ignis hit the marks of a proper turn and executed a flourish just before Gladio spun him back in a little too hard. They crashed together. Gladio steadied him, his hands slipping down his back, drawing him in close, his thigh slid between Gladio's without meaning to.

His friend's only response was to press his own thighs around Ignis's. With a sensual body roll, he brought their bodies closer together.

Ignis laughed, because what else could he do. He was going to die tonight.

Haha. Hah. Hah!

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

Was he going mad? Quite possible at this point.

“Happy you’re laughing so much!” His best friend’s voice was warm honey in his ears. “You’ve been pretty uptight lately. I was worried.”

Ignis laughed more. He had to lean in close to speak because of the music. He slipped his fingers up the back of Gladio’s neck and tangled them in the hair at the nape. Gladio’s grip seemed to tighten on him in response.   _Wishful thinking._

“Gladio, given the circumstances of our journey,” he spoke into his ear, lips a bit closer than what was necessary. “I can’t be the only one ‘uptight’ as you said.”

Gladio rolled his body again, which made Ignis thrust up against him.

Ignis caught a moan just before it escaped his mouth, instead biting his lip hard.

Rough hands pressing into his sweaty back. Gladio’s laugh was deep and low in his ear. “Yeah, but you always put the world on your shoulders. Let me share the burden.”

“Share away,” Ignis choked out.

“Okay, I’m gonna dip you.”

“Wait what?!”

Too late. Ignis shouted a laugh as he was bent backward. He arched his spine downward, taking one foot off the ground. His world upside down, his glasses slipping a bit.

Wind rushed past him as Gladio pulled him upright and they fell back into perfect step with the sensual tune that filled the air. Eye to eye. Chest to chest. Twin grins. They were simply delirious with laughter.

“You’re good at this,” Gladio said, breathless against his ear. His lips were warm and soft against his earlobe. Ignis’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as a delicious wave of pleasure washed over him.   

He opened his mouth to reply, but Gladio’s muscular thigh pressed between his legs and his words choked in his throat. He let out a hiss involuntarily, gripping Gladio’s muscular back. A surge of desire lanced right through to his groin. On beat with the music, Gladio's thigh rhythmically brushed and pressed right up against his—

Bloody—

Astrals no. If he didn't stop, he was going to get an erection. In…..public!

“Iggy?” Hot breath on his neck, against his ear. His fingers dug into Gladio's back.

“Ahem. Yes? What?” Ignis managed through gritted teeth.

“I said you’re good at this.”

“Yes," he breathed, "I don’t do anything halfway.” He wanted to bury his face in Gladio’s neck and just ride out the delicious sensation between his legs.

Gladio had the nerve to chuckle. “Makes sense. Never expect anything less from you.”

“Good.” It was all Ignis could utter instead of moaning at hot urge roiling at the pit of his stomach. Gladio rolled his body again and Ignis mirrored the movement automatically, which brought them flush against each other and increased the pressure between his legs.

Ignis gasped.

“You okay?”

“Just...hot…”

“It is kinda hot out here, huh?”

Thankfully, Gladio executed another spin, spinning Ignis out while holding his hand.  Those few seconds away from Gladio helped him compose himself and get some much-needed air. But his head wasn’t clear, and far too quickly, he was spun back into the embrace. Heart to heart. Green on amber. Lips almost touching. That delicious, muscular thigh pressed between his legs again.

He was going to die. He was going to fucking die.

Another pleasant smile from Gladio.  “Going up!”

“Hold on— ”

Gladio’s strong, capable hands readjusted at his waist and lifted him up. He spread his arms, face up to the sky as his feet left the ground.  Perfect precision despite his clouding mind. Focusing on the lift instead of Gladio helped him regain some of his composure.

A laugh escaped him. He was delirious, and part of him never wanted to return to lucidity.

Gladio guided him down the front of his body. Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist.

“Damn, Iggy!” Gladio growled. “That's what I'm talking about!" His hands were steady at Ignis's back as he pulled him closer, effectively pressing Ignis's crotch into his stomach.

Ignis, delirious and damned horny, leaned in to speak into his ear while he was pretzeled around him. “Just watch.”

“I'm all yours, Iggy," Gladio's said, voice gruff against his ear.

Ignis let go of Gladio’s shoulders and bent his spine backward just as the music swelled. Hands on the ground and his world upside down, he released his hold on Gladio’s waist and flipped over, head over feet in a graceful arch. Right on the beat, he sprang up and arrogantly bowed. Some dancers and spectators clapped and whooped.

Ignis didn't pay them any attention. His eyes were only on Gladio, who was also clapping and grinning broadly, eyebrows raised high and appreciative.

“You’re amazing!” Gladio shouted over the music, closing the space between them and slipping his arms back around his waist. He leaned into it, eager. Ignis's skin, his soul, was on fire.

_Kiss him. Kiss that grinning mouth. That’ll shut him right up._

“Never doubt me, Gladio.”

“I never do, Iggy."

Gladio sent him into a series of spins with just his hand as Ignis’s anchor. The world was a dizzying blur of colors and shapes. Dizzy, he reentered the hold backward, as was Gladio’s intent, and his back hit Gladio’s solid chest. Their arms were in a tangle. This move always made him feel trapped, but this time, it was in the best way. Technically, he was supposed to dip under Gladio’ arms to complete this sequence and break this hold, but Gladio had to lead. Clearly, he wasn’t going to let him go just yet.

Gladio’s hips slid right up against his ass. He could feel Gladio through his pants. _Astrals, he was rather large, wasn't he….? What was he like unsheathed? What would he be like in hands? Inside of me? Oh…..I shouldn't indulge such fancies._

Gladio’s breath was warm on his neck and cheek, his breathing heavy from all the dancing. Ignis bit his lip, closed his eyes, and it was a wonder he stayed in sync with the music and Gladio's swaying and just didn’t collapse on the floor.

Involuntarily, he pressed against Gladio, yielding to his touch. There was a fight between what he knew was proper and reasonable and what his heart and body desired. And the latter was winning.

Warm breath on his ear. “You’re killing me, Iggy.”

Through gritted teeth, Ignis spoke. “Pray, tell?”

Part of him knew this had to end before his self-control shattered. Ignis was certain to burst out of his pants if this continued. For once, he wished he was partial to looser clothing. Damn his need for perfectly tailored everything. Damn his affinity for slim fits.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Gladio said. His grip around him was iron.

“Is this an interrogation on the dance floor?” Ignis's eyes were still closed. The music pulsed and thrummed in his veins. For him, there was no one but the two of them.

“Yep. Did I do something?”

_Make me want you terribly, then speak of built Lestallum women, you damned perpetually horny flirt? Yes. That’s what you’ve done._

“Don’t be silly,” Ignis said, his voice unnaturally high and airy. His words slammed together as they rushed out. “I’ve just been under...stress. We all have.”

Gladio’s hands slipped down his torso to his swaying hips, his touch a burning hot trail. One false move and he'd touch him exactly where he wanted him to.

“Well,” Gladio said in his ear, “I hope tonight helped. It’s nice to see you laughing. Hell, I’ve never seen you laugh this hard. Not since we stargazed.”

“Quite…”

_There’s something else hard other than my laughter…_

Gladio chuckled, and Ignis rolled his eyes hopelessly at the string lights swinging above them. By the Six, he was going to die of lust right here in the middle of Lestallum.

A fitting end, perhaps.

_What was Gladio going to say at his funeral, now that he's killed him? “Here lies the body of my friend whose heart I unknowingly toyed with. Rest in peace my friend, who I took for granted without a gun to my head. Flirting with women while confusing the hell out of you. Ashes to ashes. Dust to Lestallum chicks..._

_…what the hell was he thinking about?_

Still, in a lustful haze, Ignis was released from the hold only to be spun back around to face Gladio. Strong arms around his waist. His friend grinned, his amber eyes a smolder. Heart racing, Ignis smiled back, looking away. He needed to breathe, if only for a second.

Gladio wasn't gonna give him a second. His friend bent forward until Ignis was forced to arch his back downward. He didn't stop the backbend until they were damn near parallel to the ground. Their lips were so, so close. He could just...

Gladio winked and pulled them both upright.

“You said I'm killing you?” Ignis breathed as their chests met again. Hips and feet moving in perfect sync, pushing and pulling like a wave on a shore. “You are trying to kill _me_."

The song changed again. Slower, romantic, but still a sexual underpinning. They slowed down accordingly, swaying, knees slightly bent to stay impossibly close. His face was partially buried in Gladio's shoulder. The friction between their bodies, particularly lower, was going to get him in trouble. It was only a matter of time before Gladio noticed.

“Me killing you? Never.” Gladio laughed a low rumbling laugh that Ignis felt vibrate against his chest. “Glad we're doing this.”

“Well, your name is Gladio. Glad…io.”

Gladio cackled. “You're a damn nerd. Love you, Iggy.”

A pointed silence crackled between them. Gladio had said that to him many times but now it took on a heavier meaning that clouded Ignis's head.

"Yes...I suppose I am."

"Haha, what?"

Ignis shook his head, trying to shake the lustful fog clouding his brain, but it was no use. He couldn't help it. He pressed closer into Gladio's embrace, his face against Gladio's shoulder as he looked out over the crowd. Gladio's grip on him shifted, his hands leaving his waist and instead sliding across his lower back until he was embracing him fully.

The music's sweet sensuality filled his veins and heart. Gladio's bursts of warm breath on his neck and ear were exquisite. Occasionally, his beard brushed rough against Ignis' cheek, and he decided he quite liked it. He imagined that beard against his cheek while Ignis was on his back gleefully taking everything Gladio had to offer.

_My word, what a filthy thought._

His fingers glided up into Gladio's sweaty, tangled black hair as he cupped the back of his head. Gladio pressed him even closer to him, never missing a single beat from the music. One of his hands left Ignis's back, instead sliding down the side of his thigh. Gladio grumbled something Ignis couldn't quite catch. He let himself be guided across their section of the dance floor, completely giving himself to the moment. 

He was Gladio's if he'd have him.  

If. That was the key word there.

Ignis’s lust-filled haze broke as he spotted two familiar faces at the edge of the dance floor. Prompto, looking around and snapping pictures. Noctis arms crossed and bopping his head while scanning the crowd.

He jabbed Gladio, getting a dazed grunt from the other man. “Release me. Noct and Prompto are here.”

To his surprise, Gladio swore under his breath and slowly released Ignis. But his arm slinked around Ignis’s lower back and a finger curled through his belt loops. His racing heart jumped, but he pretended not to notice Gladio’s touch.

_So, amorous tonight, that Gladio. Why is he doing this to me?_

Maybe it was all of this heat and humidity getting to their brains. Lestallum brought out the worst in others.

It meant little. Maybe Gladio might run off with one of those built Lestallum women for the night. He was so keen on them.

Ignis wasn't wired that way, for casual encounters. He needed an emotional connection. Familiarity. Love. Maybe that's why he's never bothered. When would he have the time? He’d never desired the things Gladio made him desire.

They'd been spotted. Prompto waved.

“Fun’s over,” Gladio said. Finally, he released him entirely. But Ignis still felt heat on every inch of him that had come in contact with his best friend tonight.

Ignis focused on regaining his composure while tracking Noctis and Prompto’s trek through the crowd. Ignis could feel Gladio staring at him but he dared not meet his gaze.

“What is it, Gladio?”

“Nothing,” he said. He could hear the breathless grin in his voice. “Just like seeing you have fun. You’re damn good at dancing.”

“I’m glad you dragged me out," Ignis said, his words choppy as he tried to catch his breath. "You’re a ….fine dancer yourself.”

“Well, you know what they say about good dancers….”

“What do they say?” Ignis asked, not paying attention. The guys were almost near them.

“They say good dancers are good in the sack,” Gladio said, dropping his voice. “I think they're right.”

Ignis widened his eyes in surprise and pushed his glasses up his nose just to have something to do. “Quite a theory. Doesn’t seem like a very scientific argument.”

“Heh."

Their friends had arrived. Prompto waved his camera around, already rambling about how fun tonight had been on the other side of Lestallum. Noctis, on the other hand, took in their sweaty, flushed skin and heavy breathing.

“You two danced?” He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Are we not allowed?” Ignis asked, slipping into his usual demeanor easily now that it wasn’t just him and Gladio. Still, he was a bit breathless.

Noctis shrugged. “I guess. But you never do anything fun.”

“He’s full of surprises, Noct,” Gladio said. A touch on his lower back.

Ignis inhaled sharply. Gladio had done enough to him for one night. It wouldn't do for Noct and Prompto to bear witness. “It’s late. Feel free to linger and party. I’m going to shower and retire to bed.”

Noctis shrugged, looking down at his phone. “You giving me permission to party is weird.”

Prompto jumped up and down. “HELL YEAH!” He scampered off to find a dance partner.

Noctis sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ll just watch. Make sure he doesn’t get kicked in the balls or something.”

“Ahh. Quite. I’m off.” Ignis made a move to leave.

“I’ll come with you,” Gladio said, pressing his fingers into Ignis’s back.

Ignis couldn’t look him in the face. He needlessly adjusted his glasses. “You should stay with Noctis.”

“You sure?” Gladio stared at him. There was something strange in his voice, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ignis finally looked at him. They stared at each other.

“I can handle myself,” Noctis said, waving his hand between them. “Don't fight about me like I'm a kid or not here.”

"We ain't fighting, squirt," Gladio grumbled.

Ignis nodded. “You're quite right, Noct. Gladio will stand guard. I must retire.”

“Night, Specs,” Noctis said, already looking off over his shoulder. Prompto was getting happily dragged around the dance floor by a woman twice his height and size. Her muscles we're bigger than his head. “Prompto might be the one needing protection.”

“Grand. I'll leave you to it,” Ignis said. He cast a glance at Gladio. The man's amber eyes were scanning the crowd, though his hand was still at his back.

Ignis said good night and got a grin and a wink in response. He simply pulled away and headed off, cutting through the crowd. He needed some air. He was sure he was going to combust if he lingered any longer.

He didn’t really breathe properly until made it back to the hotel room.

Gladio’s touch and scent clung to him. The heat of that dance was an afterburn to his senses.

He took a very cold shower. Cold water ran down his back and arms and chest and legs. He pressed his forehead to the shower wall, palms flat against the slick walls and tried to clear his mind. Water splattered around him.

His sex-starved body was still raging. And the water dripped and pooled and collected in a way that did not help. He was aching with desire. He couldn't ignore it. He'd have to take matters into his own hands.

With a small, defeated sigh, he closed his eyes and slipped a hand down the flat planes of his stomach and cupped himself.  With each pang of pleasure, he relived that dance. He wished Gladio was here with those big, capable hands caressing him. Fantasies exploded in his mind, mostly involving Gladio on his knees in this very shower.

Pleasure mounted and he peaked, squeezing, and moaning quietly through gritted teeth. As his heart slowed down, he shivered in the cold water, eyes still closed. He was sated, but not satisfied. It would have to do. He leaned against the shower wall, letting out a long, slow exhale. He forced himself not to think about what he'd just done in the name of his best friend.

He was in too deep. And Gladio, what the heck was he doing teasing him this way?

He stepped out, got ready for bed. He closed the window to mute as much of the partying as he could. He wondered if that muscular dancer still had Prompto in her clutches.

Almost as soon as he thought it, his phone buzzed on the bed. He picked it up and looked back a picture sent to him from Gladio. Prompto was up in the air, being held by one of the woman's muscular arms.

Ignis snickered and sent a reply.

“Don't let him get into something he can't handle.”

Gladio responded with a wink emoji, flexed bicep emoji, and spurting water.

Ignis frowned, pinching his chin. “Bloody hell does that mean? Oh. Wow. Very mature." Ignis didn't bother replying to the text. Not after what he'd done in the shower.

There was no way he could sleep, but he got in his bed anyway, thumbing through his recipe book, adding to some ideas he’d gotten earlier in the day. He managed to push this entire night to the far corner of his mind while he worked and came up with brand new ideas on the spot. He was deep into his recipes when the hotel door opened and Gladio stepped in.

For a wild second, he considered diving under the covers and pretending to be asleep, but Gladio had already seen him by then.

He didn’t look up from the recipe book, pretending to write when actually he was drawing a circle over and over above a soup recipe. “Gladio, you’ve returned. How was it?”

“Not as fun without you,” Gladio said, closing the door behind him.

“You didn't show a built Lestallum woman a good time?” There was a bite in his tone. Despite that hot dance session, he still wasn’t over that stupid comment.

Gladio didn't seem to notice. He crossed the hotel room. “Nah. I didn't dance. Prompto had more fun than Noct. Guess it looks bad dancing with pretty girls when you’re engaged.”

“I’d say so,” Ignis said. _Pretty girls. Right._

“Prompto almost got snapped in half, but I think he enjoyed it. Surprised you’re still up, honestly.” Gladio sat on the edge of the other bed near the window, rummaging through his bag.

“Ahh yes. Sleep evades me for now.” Ignis stared at his big, muscular back, broad shoulders and tapered waist. His muscles strained against that thin tank top. A dull tingle of desire between his legs.

“Huh. You said you were so exhausted,” Gladio said, rummaging through his things on his side of the room. Ignis tried to remember to breathe properly. He really couldn’t be near hyperventilating every time Gladio was nearby. He’d die at the wheel of the Regalia at this rate. Drive the lot of them off a cliff.

“Ah yes. Quite right. Exhausted.”

“That was fun, huh?” Gladio stood up, clothes draped over his shoulder.

How could Gladio talk to him normally as if he hadn’t felt him up the entire time they were dancing. They’d practically made love with their clothes on. In public. Yes, that’s simply how that style of dance was done, but it was really up to the dancers on how sexual they wanted to make it. Gladio had gone from zero to 100 real quick. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't encourage him.

“It was indeed,” Ignis said, faking a yawn. “Ah, would you look at that. I’m exhausted.”

Gladio gave him a funny look. He took a couple steps toward the foot of Ignis's bed, which made Ignis's heart rush. 

Ignis stared at him, clutching his pen and recipe book tight. Gladio stopped. Took another step. Stopped again. Stood there a second, chuckled and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. He shook his head, shrugged. "Night, Iggy."

He disappeared into the bathroom. Ignis exhaled.  

For a wild second, he thought Gladio would climb in this bed with him. And he wanted him to. 

Refusing to let his imagination run wild about his friend naked in the shower, Ignis turned off the lamp and turned over on his side.

But he couldn’t sleep. He listened in darkness as Gladio came out of the bathroom. He expected him to turn on a light to get around, but he didn’t. Which resulted in him stubbing his toe on something at some point because he swore softly in the darkness. Ignis snorted.

“It’s not funny! I didn’t wanna wake you up,” Gladio grumbled.

This just made Ignis chuckle. “I appreciate your consideration. Does a bedpost fell the mighty Shield Gladiolus Amicitia?”

“Har har har,” Gladio said. “Bite me.”

“Absolutely not. You’d have to be cooked first.”

“That was a bad joke. You should be ashamed,” Gladio said.

“I’ll revel in my shame, then.”

Gladio grunted in amusement. He listened as the other mattress creaked under Gladio’s weight.

What would it be like sharing that bed with him? He bet he could do a lot with those powerful hips and big hands and what he'd felt against him on the dance floor. What was that he’d said about good dancers?

_Damn it all. Bloody, bloody hell. The bloodiest of hells. Ifrit’s blood-tipped flames!_

“Night, Iggy.”

“Do sleep well.”

“Same to you, bruh.”

Ignis stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t entirely dark in the room. A little bit of light from the city beyond slipped in along with the muffled sound of partying. He stared at the slivers of light, willing himself to sleep.

He turned over on his side, facing Gladio’s bed. He could make out Gladio’s outline, the Shield was lying on top of the sheets instead of beneath them, also lying on his side from the looks of it. Ignis couldn’t make out if he was facing him or turned away.

He was struck with a terrifying thought. Gladio was pretty keen on when people were attracted to him. He’d seen the man zero in on women who even hinted at interest. What if he knew? What if he knew that Ignis had feelings for him and had intentionally been….

Been what? Humoring him? He did say he wanted Ignis to de-stress. Did he think he was doing him a favor? Throwing him some bone by ...titillating him all night while they danced?

Or perhaps he simply was having fun and that was all there was to it. Gladio was a touchy guy. Always had been. The entire Amicitia family didn’t quite have the same ideas about personal space that Ignis had.

He was reading into this, certainly.

But what if he wasn’t?

He frowned. He refused to go in circles with himself about whether or not his best friend was interested in him sexually, romantically or otherwise.

One thing was for certain, his feelings for Gladio weren’t going to go away anytime soon. And dancing with him didn’t help matters. What he couldn’t figure out was why Gladio took it that far. Was he just feeling particularly amorous tonight? Gladio could've danced with any woman out there. Yet, he chose him. Why?

Was he missing something?

It wouldn't do for him to speculate. It wouldn't do at all.

He pushed the thoughts into the farthest corner of his mind and closed his eyes, willing sleep to come and save him from his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soundtrack and inspiration to this chapter if you'd like to follow along! All by Shakira except the last two.
> 
> [ Can't Remember to Forget You aka Nunca Me Acuerdo de Olvidarte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWU3pEMPrHw)
> 
> [ Can't Remember to Forget You (English version feat Rihanna) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3mP3mJDL2k)
> 
> [ Chantaje](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Mgqbai3fKo)
> 
> [ Me Enamore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPTn0QEhxds)
> 
> [ Empire ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QapfTGTXbxc)
> 
> [ Dare (La La La) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkYAxGt-aUs)
> 
> [ Loca (Spanish) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAhTt60W7qo)   
>  [ Loca (English) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KewfYKJy8YU)
> 
> [ La Tortura ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkAcT83vA54)
> 
> [ Te Aviso, Te Anuncio (Tango) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGvXRpaTC9U)
> 
> [ Despacito (original Spanish version) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk)
> 
> And for the final portion of the dance sequence right before they separate.  
> [ Deja Vu by Shakira and Prince Royce ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEvKn-QgAY0)
> 
>    
> I'm anxious to hear what y'all thought about this one! Even if it is just screaming. Screaming is good.


	6. Walking On Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The floating city was romantic. It would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Prompto was right. Altissia was romantic. It had been an eventful month and a half on the road since that hot night in Lestallum. Gladio kept his hands and feelings to himself for his own sake after that night but watching his friend eat gelato earlier as they explored the city made him uncomfortable.

Someone had to tell Ignis that he was doing too much. Gladio had tried. He’d told Ignis to take that cone to dinner first before doing that to it, but Ignis just looked at him like he had two heads. Gladio didn’t bother explaining but instead contented himself to stealing glances between him and Lunafreya’s wedding gown on display in the Vivienne Westwood shop window.

Everything was a mess. Despite the shitstorm headed their way, Gladio really wanted to taste that gelato on Ignis’s tongue.

Hours later, after the sun had set, Gladio was unable to clear his own mind from the worries of their futures. He slipped out of the hotel suite the four of them were sharing late that night.

He wandered aimlessly through the sleepy, cobbled streets of Altissia. The night air was pleasant with a slight breeze, but he had on his green leather jacket for extra warmth. He wished Ignis was out here with him.

It was actually pretty rare for it to be just them two alone together these days. Ever since Lestallum, he could’ve sworn Ignis was intentionally avoiding him. He knew that dance had changed something around them. Unless Ignis had put a dagger in his own pants that night, the man had definitely been turned on. He'd been hoping something was going to happen that night, but Ignis ran away.

Maybe he had freaked Ignis out. He'd told himself not to misbehave, but Ignis with those shy smiles and sexy everything just made him forget his own mind. If Ignis had let him, he would've taken Iggy in that Lestallum hotel room and fucked him senseless.

Tiptoeing around him was agonizing.

That’s just how Ignis was. Straightforward to a fault about everything except for his own feelings. Gladio would be damned if he went to face the empire in the coming days without getting to the bottom of it.

Gladio had wandered far from the hotel. He occasionally passed others, but for the most part, the city was asleep. He headed to the gondolas and waited for one to arrive. He barely paid attention to the footsteps approaching from behind, far too consumed in his own thoughts.

“Pardon me,” a very familiar, politely posh voice said. “Are you awaiting the gondolas?”

The Astrals were being either really mean or really kind tonight.

Gladio stepped out of his dark corner. “Hey there.”

Ignis briefly looked just like a chocobo caught in the headlights but quickly masked his surprise with a friendly smile that set Gladio aflutter _._ His genuine smile was so dorky and adorable. A hint at his true self beneath the polished exterior.  

“Ah, Gladio. Lurking in dark corners are we?”

“Hey, you’re the one talking to mystery men in dark alleys. Ever heard of stranger danger?”

Ignis chuckled. “A swift dagger to the ribs would’ve solved any problem.”

Gladio snorted. “Good thing we’re on the same side.”

Ignis smiled again but this one was more composed and prim. His public smile. “Where are you headed? I was going to Maagho’s for a nightcap.”

“Me, too. Couldn't sleep?”

Ignis shrugged. “No. And I noticed you missing. I wanted some time alone. You understand.”

He did. Gladio had to be alone to recharge sometimes. For all of his charm and boisterous ways, he lived for quiet time with a book or a peaceful night at camp. Hanging out with Ignis was one of his favorite things back in Insomnia because they could spend hours together without hardly uttering a word. Damn, he really missed the easy days.

“I hear ya,” Gladio said. “Mind if I join?”

Ignis tilted his head to the side. “We’re headed to the same place anyway. It would be quite rude of me to decline.”

When the gondola arrived, Gladio stepped into the boat first and offered his hand to help Ignis over the small gap between the boat and the dock.

“Ah, thank you, Gladio.”

Ignis's hand was in his for only a brief moment, but that touch excited him.

They settled in the boat. There were plenty of places to sit, but they sat next to each other. The gondolier started them off down the canal.

Gladio scooted closer to Ignis until the length of his thigh was up against the smaller man. He watched for a reaction, but Ignis didn’t seem notice or care. If anything, Ignis seemed to press his thigh against his in return.

The water lapped at the boat as it cut through the canal. The city glittered and sparkled around them like a gem. The night air was cool but pleasant with a slight wind that whispered through Gladio’s hair.

“Altissia is beautiful, isn't it?” Ignis said, wistful.

“Uh huh…” Gladio said. “It's pretty awesome.”

“If I could choose anywhere else in the world to remain, it would be here. The sights are breathtaking. I would never tire of seeing this city.”

Ignis’s hand was resting flat on the seat between them. Gladio inched his hand toward his. He was tired of tiptoeing around his feelings. The gondolier coughed. He curled his fingers back. He didn't want an audience to his rejection.

He stared ahead as their destination drew closer. He felt eyes on him. Sure enough, he looked over to find Ignis staring at him.

Ignis snapped his gaze away. “Almost there.”

Now that he thought about it, Ignis was _always_ watching him. He’d caught his eye more times than was natural over the past few weeks.  

They made it to the bar and Gladio helped Ignis out of the boat but didn't let his hand go quite fast enough. Ducking his chin, Ignis smiled and reclaimed his hand.

The bar was mostly empty, save for a few stragglers. Weskham was off duty. A pretty woman with long dreadlocks was cleaning the glasses behind the bar.

Gladio slipped his hand to Ignis's lower back and steered them to the bar. Ignis tensed ever so slightly at his touch. “These are wines are too good,” he muttered close to Ignis's ear. There was no legitimate reason for him to talk that close, but he couldn't help it.

“Quite right you are. I'll let you choose. I trust your taste.”

Gladio told the bartender to surprise them with one of the vintage wines. She clicked her tongue and pointing her fingers at him like a gun. “Coming right up, sir.”

The woman had a beautiful flower tattoo snaking up one arm. It stood out in bright colors against her rich brown skin. “Hey, nice tat.”

Her eyes brightened; she tossed her hair. “Hey, thanks! You got any?”

“Hell yeah, I do. Covers my back and some of my chest.”

“Can I see?”

Gladio, shrugged, pulling his tank up with one hand, the other still at Ignis's back.  She let out an appreciative whistle.

“Niiice.”

“Right?” Gladio grinned. Ignis sighed slightly but didn’t add to the conversation. Something told him he’d better wrap this up. “Can’t wait to see what you come up with for us. We’ll be over there.”

While the bartender got to work hunting for a surprise, Gladio led them to the far end of the bar in a corner facing the water.

Gondolas cut across the canals; the floating city glittered under a full moon.

Ignis sat down but Gladio remained standing. He pressed his back to the bar so he could have a better look at Ignis from his perch.

Their drinks arrived. The woman caught his eye and smiled while placing two glasses of deep purple wine. Gladio broke her gaze and caught Ignis watching them while swirling his drink around the glass. The woman left them, going to help another customer.

Ignis continued to observe her, his gaze strange. “She's attractive. Seems keen on you. You can trade stories about tattoos,” he said, continuing to swirl his drink. He hadn't taken a sip.

Gladio scratched the back of his neck, shrugging as he reached for his wine glass. “Big fuckin’ whoop.”

Ignis raised a brow, a weird smirk on his lips. “Well, this is a sudden departure from your modus operandi.”

Gladio scoffed but he didn't say anything. He didn't want the bartender to ruin even the slightest of chances with Ignis.

He tilted his glass into his mouth. His tongue was coated with a tangy sweetness and a subtle bite of alcohol that left an aftertaste of blackberries and a flavor he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He licked his lips and nodded appreciatively. “Damn that’s good. This could work well with some of your recipes.”

Ignis delicately picked up his glass and sipped wine. He drew his tongue across his lips. “Wow, yes you are right. That is quite good.”

“Got good taste,” Gladio said, grinning. He sipped his wine again and tried to pinpoint the other notes of flavor. He drummed his fingers on the bar. Took another sip. Screwed up his face and smacked his lips together slightly trying to draw out the different layers in the wine. “Yo, Iggy, I think this has nutmeg, oak and some type of peppers —”

“Leiden peppers and a hint of sweet peppers, I dare say,” Ignis said, smiling at him with an oddly soft-expression, green eyes sparkling. He was resting his chin on his palm, observing Gladio.

“What?” Gladio asked, feeling just a tad self-conscious from such a look.

“You're passionate about so many things,” Ignis said, straightening up. He briefly touched Gladio on his forearm before retrieving his wine.

That brief touch had sent a zing of electricity through to his groin. Gladio hadn't realized how touch-starved he had been for Ignis the past month and a half. Even if the man was wearing gloves when he did it.

“That's me. Passionate,” Gladio said with a shrug. “What's life if you don't put your whole self into the things you love?”

Ignis conceded with a nod. “Gladio, tell your little friend to give us the entire bottle.”

“You sure?”

Ignis nodded. “Who knows when we'll get the chance again.”

Gladio called her over. She gave them two bottles, saying that the second was on the house. Gladio refilled their glasses.

“My my, she is being quite friendly.”

“Free wine,” Gladio said with a shrug. “Can't complain.”

Ignis snorted derisively and tilted back his glass.

Gladio turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, laughing. “Slow down, Iggy. I ain't carrying you back to the hotel. Remember what happened to Prompto and Noctis.”

Ignis waved him off. “I assure you, I am quite fine. I have a divine level of tolerance thanks to the likes of you.”

Gladio, not removing his hand from his shoulder, sank down on his barstool. “I'm the best influence.”

“Are you, now?” Ignis asked, meeting his gaze. “I recall you trying to get me into a lot of trouble when we were children.”

“Me? Who? Not Gladiolus.” He downed his drink.

Ignis refilled his glass for him. “Yes, you. Has your memory failed you at the ripe old age of 23?”

“Dude, you ain't gonna put all that on me. You're _sneaky._ ”

“Am I?” Ignis smirked and glanced away toward the gondolas sliding past.

“Damn right,” he grunted, taking his hand from Ignis' shoulder to point at him. “Remember the con-man shit you did just to get us into Altissia? You have been running scams since I've known you.”

“Well, I _am_ a strategist. And if we're discussing troublemakers….” Ignis tipped his glass at Gladio.

“Me? I was and always have been a good, innocent, stand-up citizen.”

Ignis laughed heartily while refilling his own glass. Gladio took the opportunity to stare at Ignis while his friend was busy. He loved hearing him laugh. He would pay a million gil  to hear that sound always.

“Good thing we’re friends, Gladio. I could make millions with a tell-all book about you.”

Gladio grunted. “Hey, I’m glad we’re friends then,” he said. He turned toward Ignis on his stool. They were so close that his knees bumped Ignis’ stool. “It was touch and go for a while there. Thought you hated me.”

Ignis glanced at him then away, adjusting his glasses and taking a sip of his wine. “Well, I misjudged you.”

“Me too, man,” Gladio said. “But you were so serious. Then I realized you’re funnier than I gave you credit for. And shadier than a damn palm tree.”

Ignis snickered into his glass. “Am I? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Like hell you hadn’t noticed.” They shared a smile. Gladio leaned in just a bit more and Ignis leaned in too. “We got another bottle to get through.”

“Indeed.”

Gladio pulled the wine bottle to him and uncorked it and made work of refilling their glasses. He happened to look Ignis’ way. His friend was resting on his elbow, fingers around his wine stem,  _watching_ him. Gladio felt his face get hot at the intensity of the stare. Ignis’ gaze lingered a little longer than it should’ve before he looked away. He made a big show of adjusting his glasses.

Gladio sipped his wine and watched Ignis cleaning his eyeglasses. “So uh...how do thosestay on while you’re flipping and shit in battle?”

“Magic,” Ignis said sarcastically, slipping them back on.

“Uh huh. Bullshit Scientia.”

“I will not be compared to a bull’s fecal matter.”

Gladio snorted.

The bartender returned.

“You boys good?”

She leaned on the bar, and he accidentally looked down her tank top to where a chocobo necklace nestled right between her breasts. Gladio focused on her eyes. She was only looking at him.

She wanted to ride the Gladio train. Too bad. Ignis was the only one with the golden ticket.

“We’re quite fine, thank you,” Ignis said in his most polite tone. Gladio caught the slightest note of something in his voice. Annoyance? He knew Ignis well enough to know when someone irritated him, and he was giving vibes to this woman even though she wouldn’t be able to tell from his polite smile. Was Ignis _jealous?_

The bartender nodded and left. Ignis watched her go, his gaze narrowing ever so slightly. “You should get her contact information.”

“What for?” Gladio said, “I ain’t interested. I’m here with you. Homie.”

_Homie?! Really?!_

Ignis chuckled into his hand. “I’m honored that you’d value this time with me over a potential mate.”

“Course!” Gladio said, nudging Ignis with his elbow. He grabbed his glass and raised it. “To Iggy. The best friend and comrade a man could ask for.”

Ignis’ cheeks flushed pink. “You’re being entirely too silly. You’ll cause a scene.”

“C’mon, don’t leave me hangin’.” He grinned.

Ignis smiled big, all teeth and squinty eyes. He angled to face Gladio; their knees touched again. “This is entirely unnecessary.”

Gladio puffed out his chest and spoke in his deepest voice. “To Royal Strategist and Bad Ass in Specs Ignis Scientia. The best friend I could ever ask for, even if he dresses way better than me and hogs the bathroom with his hair routine —”

“I do _not._ I’m efficient.”

“— and interrupts heartfelt speeches, I love him anyway.” Gladio’s face got hot. It was the way Ignis was looking at him with such softness, one hand over his heart while he held the glass aloft in the other.

“That’s….so kind. Unnecessary. But kind,” Ignis said.

“Totally necessary. We gotta let people know how we feel before it's too late, right? Especially with things how they are.”

Ignis nodded. “Quite right you are. To you as well Gladio. I care for you immensely. To us.”

Gladio wanted to tell him his true feelings right then and there, but not around all these people.

“To us,” Gladio said. They clinked glasses. As they drank, Gladio intentionally held Ignis’ gaze over the rim of his glass. Ignis looked back at him over his own glass, a smile crinkling around his eyes.

They set their wine down at the same time and reached for the half empty bottle. Their fingers touched on either side of the glass cylinder. Ignis pulled at it but Gladio didn’t let  go.

Ignis huffed and tugged. “Don’t tease me.”

“But I like when you’re huffy.” Gladio grinned. He let the bottle go. Ignis rolled his eyes and started pouring.

He wasn’t sure why he did it, but he put a hand on Ignis’ thigh, while casually propping up on his elbow with the other.

Ignis’s leg jumped, but he didn’t miss a beat with pouring the wine, not spilling a drop. Gladio leaned in a little under the pretense of getting his wine glass.

Ignis put the cork back on the wine bottle and sat it down. “We’ve nearly gone through two bottles.” He wasn’t looking at Gladio, but instead toward the waterway.

“Want more? We can stay here as long as you like.”

Ignis focused on his wine. Gladio stared at him, waiting for eye contact, his hand still on his thigh. “We better not. It won’t do to have a hangover.” Ignis stretched, rolling his shoulders. He shifted a little, which caused Gladio’s hand to slip toward his inner thigh.

Ignis was still for a moment, except for drinking wine. His cheeks adopted a pink hue. Unless Ignis had lost all feeling in his legs, he should definitely feel this. And yet, he was letting him do it.

With his free hand, Gladio drank most of the wine in his glass.

Ignis peeked at him from the corner of his eye, looked away, fidgeting with his gloves. Finally, Ignis shifted again, crossing his legs so Gladio had to remove his hand or otherwise get caught down there.

He poured another glass and refilled Ignis’ as well. He sensed eyes on him the entire time.

“Hey, Iggy, you know,” he said with wine-stained lips, “When I left y’all to go fight Gilgamesh, I knew I had to get back out of there alive….”

“Well, yes. That would be ideal. A dead Shield can’t protect Noctis.”

“Sure, but I also wanted to get back to you…..”

Ignis perked up; his green eyes brightened.

“...all,” Gladio finished.

Ignis nodded, gaze neutral now. Maybe even a little...disappointed? “Ahh. Right. Our little family would be missing a member.”

“But mostly you. Can’t leave my bestie behind, huh?”

“You would be terribly missed,” Ignis said, facing him. “But why did you bring it up?”

Gladio was stumped. He couldn't tell Ignis how he felt. Not here. And before he could answer, the bartender showed up again.

“Excuse me, boys,” she said. “Another round?”

Gladio looked at Ignis and shrugged. “I'm down if you are.”

Ignis eyed the bartender. “Will this one be on the house as well?” Gladio recognized some serious passive aggressiveness in his words, but the bartender didn't seem to notice.

The bartender thought about it, glanced at Gladio, then returned her gaze to Ignis. “Sure will. I'll pull a different bottle from our own Altissian winery. You'll love it.” Another coy glance at Gladio.

“I'm certain we will,” Ignis said smiling at her. She clicked her tongue gave him the gun fingers before she strutted off, but not before giving Gladio a wanting look. Gladio watched Ignis watching the bartender. The smile Ignis had given the bartender had completely melted away. He was shooting daggers into the woman's back.

Was he... _jealous?_

 _“_ Look at you finessing free bottles out of the ladies.” Gladio pawed at his shoulder.

Ignis rolled his eyes, finishing off the wine in his glass. “I surmised if she's eager to impress you, we may as well capitalize on it. After this bottle, we best be off or she may climb over the bar and take what she wants.”

Gladio laughed. Ignis was serious.

The wine came and the two spent another hour drinking and chatting about whatever came to mind. They were sitting so close together on their barstools now, arms and legs brushing and pressing against the other constantly.

When the wine ran dry, the pair left the bar, still steady on their feet but Gladio definitely felt _reckless._

On the gondola ride back, they sat together.  Ignis rested his head on Gladio's shoulder. He’d draped an arm around Ignis. He was gonna do it. He had to do it. Just as soon as they got off this boat.

The gondola dropped them off and they started to head back. But Ignis stopped him. “We have to get some gelato before we retire. A few stands are still open.”

“Look at you. Mr. Ignis Sweet Tooth Scientia.”

His friend shrugged. “I deserve to indulge when I can.”

“You deserve that and more.” Gladio slipped his arm around Ignis's shoulder but he didn’t pull him close. He wanted Ignis to make that call. A test.

“How kind to say.” He adjusted his glasses again. And his side brushed up against Gladio’s as he drew closer. Gladio’s heart leaped.

He spoke closely to Ignis’s ear. “It's damn true and you know it. You deserve the world.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses. Again. Was he blushing? Or was that from the wine? “Aren't we passionate tonight, Gladio?”

Gladio spoke close to his ear. “I can show you just how passionate.”

Ignis chuckled and waved him off with a flourish. “You're absurd. An incorrigible flirt.”

“Hey, I'm just saying.”

“You'd hit on a tree if it had a pulse.” Ignis pointed to a skinny tree nearby that was leaning to the side seductively.

“Nah, too much wood.”

Ignis chuckled, and Gladio felt an arousing shock as Ignis arm snaked around his lower waist. They approached the gelato stand.

A smiling, cute young woman was at the gelato stand.  “Hello! Late night stroll?” Her big brown eyes were framed by purple glasses. Her attention was focused only on Ignis.

“Quite. Yes, how are you? I hope you don't have to work much longer. Seems a shame.” Ignis said.

“I don't mind it,” she said, twirling a lock of  her kinky purple and black hair and smiling with all teeth at Ignis. “Though, my shift ends soon. I could join you on the walk.”

Ignis chuckled politely.

“That isn’t a no…” the girl smiled brighter,  hint of a blush on her brown skin.

Gladio pulled Ignis a little closer to him. The young woman finally looked at him; he glared. She jumped a little and she went right into her spiel.

“What will it be, sirs?”

“Vanilla for me. Gladio?”

“Mint chocolate…I guess.” He was distracted, too busy making angry faces at the gelato girl who pointedly didn't glance his way again.

The woman got to work scooping. She gave Gladio one tiny scoop and Ignis _two._ Seriously? “Have a good evening! Especially you, sir.”

Ignis didn't react one way of the other. He was the picture of politeness as usual as he thanked her and paid her.

Good.

They headed away down the canal. The two opted to walk the long way back to the hotel, soaking in the night and the full moon that lit their path. Their walk was leisurely and slow. Chatter and banter paused only for ice cream.

“Man, as your friend, I gotta tell you, the way you eat ice cream is really dirty.”

Ignis made a disbelieving sound. “Only in the mind of an unrepentant pervert. Your hormones are insatiable.”

“Nothing to do with hormones. You look like you’re giving fellatio to the gelato, man.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia!” Ignis gasped, affronted.

He shrugged, spurred on by Ignis’s indignance. “Just saying. Something to be mindful of before you give one of these Altissians the wrong idea.”

Ignis scoffed and pointedly ran his tongue down the length of the ice cream, rotated it around the base, and then slid his tongue back to the tip. “Delicious.”

Gladio coughed, ignoring the tingle in his pants. He returned to his own melting cone. He popped the whole of it into his mouth just to be done with it. The brain freeze was worth it. If nothing else, it put a damper on his dick. When the pain from his brain freeze left, he started in on Ignis again.

“Hey, the gelato chick would've loved to see you doing that.”

Ignis scoffed softly. “Absurd and inappropriate.”

“She was flirting with you, man. Tell me you picked up on that.”

“I can't say I did. But you're always better at picking up on such than I am.”

“I don’t believe it. You _know_ you're fucking hot.”

“Yes. It isn't a matter of self-esteem. I just don't notice the subtlety of flirtation most times. It has to be overt. You know how I feel about ambiguity. I can't  quite wrap my head around the language of love. Or lust, as it were.”

While they continued to walk and talk, Gladio weighed the pros and cons of what he wanted to do about the Ignis situation. Like the man said, he didn’t like ambiguity. Everything would change in the coming days; he knew it. He didn’t know how, but he felt it.

He wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t at least let Ignis know. He owed it to himself and his friend. Ignis could do what he wished with the information. Things might get weird between them for a while, but their friendship could survive it. Gladio had fought behemoths and red giants. Taken down massive beasts in a single swing.

He feared nothing.

Except for the guy in glasses next to him finishing off gelato. He took in a deep breath. How to broach the topic, though? How do you tell a friend like Ignis that you have feelings for them?

The two strolled on. Each step got them closer to their destination through these winding, narrow alleys and streets. Their steps echoed on the cobblestone. Faintly in the distance, he caught the sound of a hauntingly lovely tune on a violin.

Ignis hummed quietly. Gladio stopped dead where they were, in a forgotten alley overlooking the moonlit water.

This was as good a place as any. It was private, secluded and beautiful.

“Hmmm...wonder where it’s coming from,” Gladio said, pretending to care. It would be the soundtrack to his embarrassing confession. His heart was a drumbeat out of sync with the warble of the violin.

“Unsure,” Ignis replied. He peered out over the ledge, holding a hand flat like a visor over his eyes as if he could spot the violinist by sheer will. “Tis a shame we can’t find them and thank them properly for a beautiful moonlight sonata.”

“We could hunt them down,” Gladio said. His mind was far from the violinist's identity, though.

Ignis shook his head, still looking out over the water. “Waste of time. We must rest, for we know not what the day will bring.”

“Spending extra time with you is never a waste.” _Dammit, he was being cheesy._

“Ahh, that’s nice to hear. Thank you.” Ignis stood up straight and put his hands on his hips while looking up at the sky. “I feel the same. You've been a wonderful companion throughout the years.”

“Hey…”

Ignis let out a quiet, mournful sound. “This makes me miss playing the violin. I was quite the virtuoso.” Still with his back turned looking out of the water trying to spot the musician.

“Ignis….” Gladio tried again, speaking louder.

“Yes? Is something the matter?” Ignis still had his back to him, scanning the horizon.

“Why does something have to be wrong?”

“You rarely call me my proper name.”

The violin continued its song. Ignis's back was still to him. _Man up, Amicitia. Man the fuck up. You're the Shield. You would face death but can't face Ignis?!_

“Iggy, there’s something I gotta tell you. I know it’s bad timing. I may be way off base but — damn it, man, turn around.” He reached out and took Ignis’s free hand, coaxing him around to face him.

Gladio was struck dumb for a moment by how perfect Ignis looked under the soft lights around them. He lost his voice.

“Gladio?” Ignis tried to free his hand but Gladio didn't let go.

He croaked it out. “You’re…you’re beautiful.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He looked skeptical, but his words came out soft. “When you speak like that and act like this, I don’t know what to think. Get serious.” Ignis gave him a dismissive look and tried to pull away. Gladio panicked.

He used Ignis’s own momentum against him, pulling him in against his chest. “I’m being serious. Listen...I...I need to tell you something. I…”

“Gladio? You’re drunk…?”

“For you,” Gladio said. He winced at how corny that was, but he wasn't gonna stop now.

His friend’s eyes searched his face frantically. “What are you saying? Gladio? Be clear.”

He was so nervous, but there was no going back now. “I can't put it into words. I just have to show you.”

“S-show me what?”

Gladio closed the space between their lips, but he didn’t finish the motion, there was a razor’s edge of space. Ignis’s hitched breathing came out little puffs of warmth on his lips. Gladio's heart was beating in his throat. He could barely get the words out. “Can I kiss you, Ignis?”

Time stopped. Gladio didn’t breathe. Didn't move. Didn’t think.

With a little breathy sigh, Ignis’s lips brushed his tentatively, then they slightly parted against Gladio’s.

An invitation.

Gladio plunged in, kissing Ignis with everything he felt. Tasting vanilla and wine. He wrapped his arms tight around Ignis, pulling his smaller frame into his arms, against his chest. Ignis arms wrapped around his waist.

Ignis was the ocean and Gladio wanted to dive in and never resurface.

Gladio deepened the kiss. Ignis moaned softly into his mouth, meeting his tongue with eagerness. Whatever shred of self-control Gladio had snapped. He kissed harder, drawing Ignis in closer, pushing him up against the column behind him. His hands roamed over his chest, his rushing heart. His trembling body. All nerves. _Nerves_ from Ignis Scientia. For _him?_

“Ignis…” his own voice was a low rumble.

“Gladiolus…” came Ignis’s whispered reply, his voice threadbare and feather soft.

It lit a fire in Gladio's heart.

He was beside himself. With shocked joy. Lust. He pushed in closer. He growled when Ignis pulled him in closer with a surprising amount of force. Hips against hips, pressing, grinding feverishly. He was hard already. And Ignis...Ignis was too.

_Fuck yes! I was right._

Ignis stopped.

Dammit.

His friend pushed away just a bit, breaking their embrace. Gladio’s whole body was hot. He felt delirious. Ignis was blushing hard. He was breathless. And the way he looked at Gladio sent an electric thrill right down through him. He watched with a mix of joy and surprise, and a little smugness, as Ignis straightened his glasses and struggled in vain to compose himself. Ignis’s hands were _shaking_ as he pushed his fingers through his hair and exhaled _. “G-Gladio…”_

“Iggy, I…”

His accent was thicker and his words collided as he tried to find his voice. “We...cannot...do...this…”

Gladio took Ignis’s shaky hands, bringing them to his own chest.  “Totally can. If you want to.”

Ignis shook his head, inhaling. Exhaling. “I mean to say, we can not let Noct and Prompto know about this.”

Relieved, Gladio laughed. “That’s fine with me. Not their damn business.”

“We can not...let this get in the way of our...duties…”

“Deal.”

“Well...surely it isn’t that simple….”

Gladio kissed him again, briefly, while Ignis rattled through 100 different reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this.

He kissed the bridge of Ignis's nose.

“This isn't the time for such…”

Kissed his cheeks, left then right.

“We have responsibilities…”

Feathery kisses and tongue along his jawline.

“We...we...do not…”

He swirled his tongue around that sensitive, ticklish spot on the crook of his neck.

“Astrals…!” A shuddering gasp. Ignis dug his fingers into his back and let out a deep half growl half moan, pressed flush up against Gladio.

Bingo.

Gladio grinned, getting harder at that sound.

“Iggy...don't make me beg…” he kissed down to his necklace. Gladio kissed his collarbone.

He tested the waters with his other hand, dipping his hand lower, curving his fingers at Ignis inner thigh, just slightly brushing the rod straining against his pants. Ignis's hips parted in response and he pressed forward. Good. He wrapped his hand around Ignis as much as he could and stroked him. Ignis’s breath hitched and his hips to pressed into Gladio’s palm more.

“ _Gladiolus_ …” Ignis’s moan came from the base of his voice; his knees buckled and he thrust into Gladio's palm. “Astrals, Gladiolus…yes...” he panted softly. He was trembling like a leaf in a storm. Gladio had to press into him more against the column just to keep them steady. Ignis was falling apart in his hands.

A powerful shiver rushed through him. Was he the source of all of this repressed passion? This desire?

“Damn, Iggy, how long have you felt like this?” he spoke against the vibrating pulse in his neck still gripping him through his pants.

“Too bloody long,” Ignis gasped, grinding against his palm harder. “You _tortured_ me in Lestallum. I had to...to... keep my distance... after...”

“I wasn’t sure if you…Lestallum, huh?” He stopped stroking. The man was liable to orgasm right here if he kept going.

He looked at Ignis for a second. He was not himself. He was biting his lip, skin flushed pink, his hair was mussed. A small, shy smile.

_Ifrit's firey, dangling balls, that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen._

He took his hand from Ignis's crotch and rested it on his forearm instead. Ignis glanced down at the touch like he wanted that hand back where it had been.

“I wasn't sure you felt the same way. I hoped you did, but I didn't want to scare you off…I got carried away.” Gladio felt himself blushing. No one had ever made him feel vulnerable about admitting feelings. “I always had a thing for you. But you weren't paying attention. Thought you weren't interested. Or were too good for me.”

“I know I am too good for you,” Ignis laughed breathlessly.  “And yet, here we are.” He bit his lip, uncertainty clouding his features and making those green eyes look big and round. “Are we mad?”

Gladio wanted to assure him.  “Iggy….” he cradled his face. He slipped his hand down under his chin and tilted his head up. “Iggy, you mean so much to me. If I'm mad, fine. I'd rather be mad with you.”

His own arousal pressed into the hardness beneath his friend’s tight dark pants. Another surge of pleasure flushed through him.

Ignis knitted his brow looking torn. Gladio kissed his mouth again, getting a tentative but eager response. He broke the kiss, working his way over to his left earlobe, grazing it with his teeth.

A strained moan, a gasp. Ignis's self-control was so close to shattering, and Gladio wanted to be there to pick up the pieces.

Ignis panted. “Please...Gladio. You’re not being fair…”

Gladio whispered in his ear, lapping his earlobe with his tongue. “Fair to you. Fair to me.”

A shuddering gasp from Ignis. “Can we really be doing this?”His hands roamed Gladio's back beneath his jacket, leaving a hot trail.

“We can. If you want.”

Ignis’s grip on his back tightened. “Are you sure?”

“I think so.”

Ignis sighed, growling ever so slightly. “No. No. That won't do.”

Gladio straightened up to look directly into those intense green eyes.

Ignis opened that perfect mouth to speak again but instead fluttered his eyes closed briefly to compose himself. His delicate touch burned into Gladio’s skin, and all he wanted to do was keep kissing and touching him, but he wasn’t going to let him. Not right now.

Ignis backed away, creating some distance. “I need you to _know_ so. I can't tolerate ambiguity. Especially not with you. So what are we doing here?”

“Uh...making out?”

Ignis laughed puffs of air through his nose. “I envy your simplistic approach.”

“Hey, I’m just glad the feeling’s mutual.”

The violin continued to play on in the distance.

“We have to think rationally…”

“Oh no,” Gladio said, resting his hands on his friend's hips. “Don’t you get analytical and practical, Iggy. This is the best thing to ever happen in the history of the world. Let’s enjoy it.”

“That’s a lot of hyperbole.”

“I mean it.”

Ignis searched Gladio’s face with so much intensity that Gladio struggled to hold the man’s gaze. The way Ignis peered at him over those damn sexy glasses. Shit.

“What do you want from me, Gladio? Be precise.”

He was tempted to kiss Ignis again just to make him stop over analyzing, but he knew Iggy wouldn’t be distracted.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Spell it out. I will _not_ tolerate ambiguity on such a personal matter.”

Gladio steadied himself. “I want you, Iggy. Always have. But you're you.”

“Meaning?”

“Intimidating as shit. Hard to figure out. My best friend. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, man.”

Ignis smiled slightly, smoothing his hair down. “But what about the women in Lestallum? Cindy? The others we’ve met on this journey? You've flirted shamelessly.”

“I like both.”

Ignis looked thoughtful. “I hadn't realized. However, if you had feelings for me, why flirt with those women or anyone else while I was around?”

“I was trying to get over you, man. I thought you weren’t interested in me or, well, anybody at all. Maybe a cactuar or something. I’m kidding. Look, those women don't matter. What matters is that I want you. Right here and now.”

Ignis held his chin high, his gaze daggers. “I will _not_ be a fling or a plaything, Gladio. If that is what you desire, you best be off. I will forget this happened and no one will be hurt.”

Gladio growled, frustrated. His stomach dropped at the thought of losing Ignis just after getting a taste of him. “You’re too smart to be so dumb.”

“I do beg your pardon?”

“Iggy,” Gladio said, his voice soft. He closed the space between them, causing Ignis to back up until his back hit the pillar again. Gladio braced his hand next to Ignis's cheek and used his other hand to slip under his friend's chin and tilt his face up to his. Ignis bit his lip. “Listen to me.”

“I'm listening,” Ignis said, his resolve cracked stone.

Gladio inhaled deeply, preparing for a speech. “Do I want to get a room right now so I can have your long legs over my shoulders while I pound you with my broadsword over and over?”

“Gladio, that’s…” Ignis bit his lip.

“Yes. I do. Do I want to feel your perfect fingers dig into my back while you fight your pleasure but still hold me in with those powerful hips?”

Ignis gasped.

“Do I want to hear you call me Gladiolus again and growl my name? Do I want to see your eyes roll back in pleasure and your glasses fall off —”

“I would’ve already removed my glasses, technically,” Ignis mumbled. “Just...stating a fact.”

“Look. I want to experience you. Tear your walls down. Be passionate with you. Maybe see if you can replicate what you did what that cone.”

“Gladio.” Ignis rolled his eyes.

“I want you to be selfish. I want to be deep inside of you. I want you to do whatever you have fantasies about.”

“Get to the _point_ ,” Ignis said. The lump in his throat bobbed as he swallowed. He kept glancing at Gladio's lips.

“But damn. I would never see you as a fling. I can’t even imagine not being with you. I wanna do boring and crazy shit with you. I wanna do whatever as long as we’re together. That’s what I want. I want all of you, Iggy. All the damn time. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And this? Knowing you feel the same way I do...man, I'm fucking thrilled.”

Gladio felt exposed. Bare. Vulnerable. He was afraid of what Ignis would say.

Ignis stared at Gladio, reading his face like a book. Gladio tried not to squirm. Ignis hands slid down his back in a tantalizing trail until they came to rest just above his ass. “That’ll all have to wait until after we finish this journey. Duty comes first, you know.”

“I say ALL of that and you mention duty?” 

A genuine heart stopping smile from Ignis. “I am...beyond flattered at the courage it took for you to say these things. But we must wait. Until after the journey ends. We have to remain focused and steadfast.”

“Alternative argument,” Gladio said, smoothing fingers into Ignis's hair then cupping the back of his head. Ignis gave a softer smile and blush. Coy looked good on him.

“I'm open to suggestions.”  

“We get a room.”

“Gladio—”

“Hear me out,” Gladio said, stopping his words with a shallow kiss. “We get a room. You said yourself, the journey and duty and all that. We may not get another chance. So be selfish with me.”

“I…”

“You want to. I know you do. I can feel your dick against my thigh.”

Ignis blushed. “Apologies…”

“Hah! Don't apologize. I wanna put it in my mouth. I've dreamed about it.”

“Gladio…my word...”

“Let’s go. Let me give you what you deserve. Over and over. And over. You'll love it.”

Ignis looked ready to either pass out or lunge himself at Gladio and take him right in this alley.

“How do we explain ourselves?”

_The Strategist at a loss?_

“Easy. We decided we wanted to stretch out and sharing beds suck. Something about needing a proper night’s rest in comfortable beds to be ready for the coming days. Hell, we have the gil for it after those hunts earlier.”

“Not a bad lie.”

“Who says it’s a lie? I’m just happy you didn’t knife me when I kissed you.”

“I considered it. I don't like to be surprised.” Ignis said.

Gladio let his hands slip down to Ignis's suspenders. He pulled at them and Ignis walked into his arms. Ignis looked up at him. “Shall we?”

Ignis leaned in to kiss him again. “We shall.”

* * *

The room made it real. The suite was cast in a soft glow from a few lamps. A window overlooking a balcony showed the city's lights. And there was a single bed just a few paces from the door.

Gladio swallowed. The act of purchasing the room had cooled them off for a bit, but now the air recharged between them. Ignis, who’d unlocked the door, stood there at the threshold with one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, back to Gladio. “Well, here we are.”

“Yeah…” Gladio said, stepping over the threshold. The door slammed shut behind him, making Ignis jump ever so slightly. “Sorry. I hate when they do that.”

He patted the lump in his back pocket —  protection and lubrication —  to make sure they were where they should be.

“Hmmmm…. walls are rather thin,” Ignis mused. “Our charges are sleeping just a few doors down. I really wish they constructed these walls with a little more heft…”

“Planning on doing a lot of screaming?” Gladio smirked and walked up behind Ignis, slipping his arms around his waist and pressing his length up against his friend’s taut ass. Ignis’s words stopped. Gladio pressed his lips to Ignis’ cheek and Ignis leaned into his touch.

He turned Ignis around and crushed his lips against his. Ignis embraced him readily, pulling him closer by his jacket. Gladio pressed against Ignis, grinding them together. Ignis moaned softly into his mouth, hands sliding down his thin tank and up to his shoulders to push off his jacket. Gladio let him do just that. The jacket hit the floor with a thud.  Desire clawed at Gladio. Still locked in the kiss and hands roaming freely, he walked Ignis backward to the foot of the bed.

Ignis broke the kiss, looking up at him with a blush. “Shoes.”

“Wha?” Gladio asked.

“Our shoes, Gladio. We certainly don’t want to sully the bed.” Ignis curled his lip like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Gladio let out a booming laugh, throwing his head back. “We are about to _ruin_ this bed, Iggy. And you’re worried about shoes?”

Ignis shrugged, sheepish. “Just do it.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks while Gladio unceremoniously kicked off his own. Ignis started to remove his gloves, the snaps making a quiet _popping_ sound.

“Let me?” Gladio said. He was hit with the slightest wisp of shyness. Ignis’s gloves were damn sacred. He’d dreamed about removing them and now the moment was here.

Ignis hesitated but a second before holding out the top of his hand. Gladio bent on one knee and took Ignis's delicate, capable right hand in his. They met eyes; Gladio grinned up at him and maintained that eye contact as he slipped off the glove, peeling back the fabric and revealing fair skin.

He dropped the glove and kissed the top of Ignis’s bare hand, the flesh warm against his lips. Ignis chuckled airily. “By the Astrals, you’re being quite dramatic.”

“I’m unwrapping the gift of Iggy.”

Ignis pulled his hand away and offered the other. A soft smile, he ducked his head, adjusting his glasses with his free hand. “Behave.”

“Hell no. Not tonight.” He removed Ignis’s other glove. When he was done, he trailed his hands up Ignis’s legs, his thighs, and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, getting a little gasp from Ignis.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ignis waggled his glasses up and down on his nose.

Gladio beamed. “Can’t forget those…”

“The last ribbon on the gift box.”

Gladio kissed Ignis before he slid off his glasses. He put them on his own face — which wrecked his vision.  “How do I look?”

The blur known as Ignis scoffed warmly. “Utterly ridiculous. You’ll ruin your eyes.”

“I can’t see shit in these,” Gladio snickered. He took off Ignis’s glasses and he placed them on the nightstand. 

Returning to his waiting friend, he kissed him deeply. In one smooth motion, he gathered Ignis around the waist and eased him down onto his back. 

He nestled between Ignis’s legs, rolling his hips to grind against Ignis's crotch. The rhythm grew increasingly feverish as their desire mounted. Gladio trembled with each pass over the hardness straining against his friend's pants. Ignis’s breath came in warm bursts, whispering moans into Gladio's mouth. Ignis’s nimble fingers slid under his tank and up the bunched muscles of his back, hot skin on skin contact.

Was this really real? This wasn’t anyone; this was Ignis. His Iggy. His best friend.

The kiss broke. Gladio sat up a moment, tearing off his shirt and then ripping off his belt. He tossed them both across the room. Ignis watched him, propped on his elbows. He was disheveled, hair a tangle of tawny locks, chest heaving under that striped shirt. Suspenders askew. His arousal apparent in the bulge between his legs.

Gladio's chest filled with anticipation, and desire roiled in him. “Iggy, if you could see what I see….”

“I'm sure I look a fright.” Ignis smiled slightly as he unclipped his own suspenders with efficiency.  “I didn’t trust you not to break them. You can do the rest.”

Gladio laughed. “I have surprisingly nimble fingers, Iggy.”

“I’m sure you do. Can’t wait to find out.” A coy smile that crinkled around his eyes.

Gladio’s fingers jittered as he unbuttoned Ignis’s shirt, slowly revealing an expanse of fair, freckly skin and elegantly toned muscle. He leaned down, kissing his hot flesh, stroking and licking the tiny pebbles of Ignis’s nipples. He kissed down his fluttering abs. Ignis's fingers in his hair was his encouragement.

“Gladiolus…” Ignis sighed in restrained pleasure.

He pressed his lips against the bulge straining against Ignis’s tight pants. “You know I’m gonna have to taste test, right?”

“Gladio...I…”

He undid Ignis’s belt and tugged it off in one motion. He flicked open the button and started to unzip him.

“Gladio, wait,” Ignis blurted. The nervousness in Ignis’s tone made him stop immediately. He crawled his way back up Ignis until they were eye to eye.

“What's wrong?”

Ignis closed his eyes a moment. “You must know this. For I am loathed to bear false witness on such a milestone. I would hate to disappoint you.” Ignis bit his lip and glanced away.

Gladio struggled to focus through his lustful haze. “What’s up, Iggy?”

“I am not experienced,” Ignis said. “At all. In any shape, form or fashion. With anyone. You would be my first.” Ignis looked away again, clenching his jaw and blushing hard.

Gladio’s heart tugged at his friend’s self-consciousness. He slid a hand up Ignis bare chest and up to his cheek. “Hey, Iggy. Look at me.”

With noticeable effort, Ignis did. “Are you surprised? There is only so much research one can do without actually...doing the things.”

Gladio shrugged. “So what? You’ve never fucked.”

“Coitus is a much more delicate term.”

Gladio laughed, kissing him briefly. Then he found Ignis' worried gaze. “Iggy…”

He couldn’t believe he was gonna say this. “Listen. If you don’t feel comfortable, we can cuddle or just keep making out. Whatever. As long as we’re together, I'm good.”

A soft scoff from Ignis. “So kind. But it is shame to waste this room. I want to be with you completely and utterly.”

Gladio twitched in his pants. “Word?”

“Yes. Ahh...word. Indeed.” A squinty-eyed smile passed over Ignis.

“Come here.” Gladio bent into a kiss. Chest to chest. Heart to heart.

For all their earlier haste, Gladio was now slower and gentler, savoring each touch, each caress, each kiss. He rolled his hips, pressing into Ignis in just the right way that would please them both. He kissed any part of him he could reach. Ignis’ hands left a trail of fire on his back as he pressed up against him, building pressure.

He buried his face in Ignis’ neck, drawing circles with his tongue, and getting soft moans and upward thrusts in return. He slid his tongue across Ignis’ earlobe and licked. Ignis moaned deep in his throat, his fingers tightening at Gladio’s back. Gladio hissed into Ignis’ ear. "I’m gonna give you what you deserve, Iggy. All of it.”

He’d have to bring his A-game. His Ignis was worth every bit he had to offer.

Ignis’ reply was to simply slide his hands over Gladio’s ass and press him down more against him. He thrust against him harder, full weight on him. Hot skin on skin. But too much fabric was still between them.

Gladio lifted his hips slightly, breaking the rhythm to remove his pants and underwear. He kicked them off. Air hit his skin as he swung free, heavy and hard. Ignis opened his eyes; his gaze widened at the sight between Gladio’s powerful thighs.

“My word.”

Pride swelled in Gladio. He raised a cocky eyebrow, smirking a little, but his question on his lips was sincere. “You still sure, Iggy? I’m a lot to take in.”

“Bugger, I hadn’t noticed," Ignis said, staring at it. 

“Go ahead. Touch me.”

Ignis’ hand shot forward. Warm fingers grazed the tip and then finally wrapped around it, sliding down to the base and up a few times in a slow trail that lit a fire in Gladio that made him shudder. His curious thumb drew circles around the tip.

“A broadsword to match the one you wield in battle.”

Gladio moaned and thrust into Ignis’ hand involuntarily. “Iggy, you’re gonna make me…”

“Ahh.” Ignis’ touch disappeared. “Apologies. Carry on.”

He really wanted Ignis to continue what he’d been doing, but he had a job to do. He unzipped Ignis, who lifted his hips so Gladio could remove his pants. Ignis's black boxer briefs were straining against his own erection. Still propped on his elbows, he watched Gladio.

“Still sure?” Gladio asked. He palmed Ignis over the fabric, making the man collapse onto his back with a breathy moan. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Gladio felt a thrum of excitement — giddiness even — as he peeled back the article and slipped them down Ignis’s toned, muscular legs until they were free. He tossed them over the side of the bed. And there was Ignis, in all his glory, save for that open shirt. Gladio took in the view, licking his lips.

“Like what you see?” Ignis asked, catching his eye. His eyes looked darker in the dim lighting, or maybe that was the lust darkening those green irises.

“I should've known you'd be shaved and waxed bald. And fucking gorgeous. What the hell, Iggy.”

Ignis snorted and waved him off wordlessly. His amusement turned into a gasp when Gladio trailed a single finger up a swollen vein from root to tip. 

Heart rushing, Gladio resisted the urge to rush ahead and stroke the length of him. Ignis was already on edge. He didn’t want to push him. Instead, he helped him remove his shirt. Once they were truly free, he collided with him, skin on skin. They kissed slowly as they connected farther south, rubbing against hot, sticky, hard flesh in glorious friction.

Pleasured sounds filled the air. Ignis’ softer, quieter, restrained moans and grunts, Gladio’s louder growls and declarations of Ignis’s name in all its forms. Gladio’s heart and body wanted to burst, but he had the control. He cradled Ignis, pressing them together. Relishing Ignis’ hardness rubbing against his own.  

He teased that ticklish spot on Ignis' neck. Ignis’ pulse fluttered under his lips, like a hummingbird’s wings against a birdcage. Against his greatest desires, Gladio slowed his stroke, propping up on his elbows for a good look at Ignis. “Iggy. Hey.”

Ignis, who was grimacing in pleasure, barely opened his eyes. Gladio felt hot and scrutinized under his keen stare. “Yes? Is the real thing this chatty? Usually?”

Gladio blushed. “I just wanna be sure you’re OK.”

Ignis’s features smoothed. He gripped Gladio’s bicep gently. “Listen to me. Every pent-up desire you’ve had for me — demonstrate.”

“But, Iggy, you don’t know — “

“Then thoroughly demonstrate. You always implore me to be more selfish. Well, I am. Give me what I deserve —  what I demand.” Ignis glanced down at the hardness between them. “I’ll bloody take it. All of it. I want nothing less from you.”

Gladio, too focused on Ignis’ eyes, was pleasantly surprised when Ignis’ fingers found their way back around his shaft. His self-control crumbled. He lunged, kissing, thrusting ever so slightly into Ignis’ smooth, elegant hands. After a bit, he slipped down the length of Ignis’ body peppering him with kisses until his tongue went between his thighs.

His name fell from Ignis’ lips as a whine when slowly he took every hard inch of Ignis in his mouth.

Ignis' moans and breathing grew choppy. Gladio gripped both of his thighs to keep him still and focused on getting acquainted with the flavor of his best friend.

“Gladiolus…..” Ignis’ fingers clutched the sheets; his thighs quivered.

He felt himself twitch at the helpless whimpers coming from his friend. The pleasured sobs. Ignis had become undone. For him.

Grinning, he rubbed tiny circles on Ignis' inner thigh with his thumb with one hand. He slipped his free hand down between his own thighs to stroke himself.

“Gladiolus…ungh…” Ignis cried out again, gently thrusting up into his mouth. “You’re amazing...”

Before he sent Ignis past the point of no return, he stopped. He quickly gathered up a condom and the lube that had gotten lost in their pile of clothes. He prepped himself while listening to Ignis’ heavy breathing.

“Do hurry, Gladio...or I may become feral…”

Gladio chuckled and crawled back on top of him, nestling between trembling thighs. Ignis was breathless, moaning, head lolling against the pillow while gripping himself. Gladio grinned. He’d love to sit and admire but he had to give Ignis what he was asking for. “I’m all yours, Iggy.”

“Grand,” Ignis breathed out.

Gladio eased down into a kiss, which Ignis returned recklessly, wrapping his arms around his neck and thrusting up into his crotch hungrily.

“Slow down...slow down. Iggy.. damn...slow down...hold on.”

Ignis calmed himself, though he was a trembling leaf in his arms. Gladio continued to speak coaxing and gentle things into Ignis’ ear as his fingers walked down between his legs. He kissed him again, cradling his head with his other hand. Told him to relax. Told him how he felt about him. Told him what he was gonna do to him. All while carefully working a finger inside. When Ignis was ready, another. And then another. It drew a tense hiss that melted into moans as he created a pleasant rhythm.

The pair moved in time with his fingers. “Still good?”

Ignis’ reply was a soft growl. “Take me, Gladiolus. Please.”

Gladio nearly lost it at those words. Feeling  joy, lust, and love for this beautiful, perfect man spread open waiting for him, Gladio removed his fingers.

He angled at his entrance. He slid his hands up Ignis’ heaving chest and took both of Ignis’ hands, pinning them down to the mattress. Ignis opened his eyes, looking at him with a mixture of raw vulnerability that he’d never seen on his face before.

He pressed inside of him. The first push into that slick, tight heat was exquisite. Ignis’ lips parted, eyes widened slightly, still locked on his. For all the world, he wanted to thrust all the way in and just go to town, but he knew better. His need for Ignis to be comfortable and pleasured first trumped any wild urge of his own.

He watched every twitch of Ignis’ expression as he pushed in agonizingly slow. The tightening of his brow. The flared nostrils. The biting lip. The clenched jaw. The pleasured eye roll as he pressed his full girth and length deep inside until there was no more to go. Pleasure thrummed around him, his own pulse merging with his friend's.

“Good?” Gladio asked.

Ignis exhaled, intertwining their fingers. He was breathing hard. “I’m....fine.”

“Good.” He moved inside of him, gently. Ignis moved with him as he warmed up to it. They maintained a fleeting eye contact until Gladio’s pleasure was too much. 

He curled around Ignis, wrapping an arm around the back of his thigh, the other nestled to brace himself, quickening pace. Ignis’ restrained moans became shuddering gasps. His name a litany on Ignis’ lips. And finally swearing and calls to the powers that be. Ignis held on tight, fingers in his back and scalp.

He nearly lost control. He thrust harder, faster, striking Ignis over and over. Ignis'  cries increased in volume, urging him on. He glimpsed Ignis take hold of himself with one hand, pumping frantically. His free hand was now digging into Gladio's ass. Ignis's firm grip was a demand, a plea - don't stop. 

Gladio was lost in Ignis, diving deep and never wanting to resurface. 

He loved him. _He loved him._

Ignis cried out and exploded, arching his back, eyes squeezed shut, full lips parted in a deliciously long growling moan.

Gladio followed with a roar. Sighing, moaning, he collapsed against Ignis, kissing him, moaning and stroking out the rest of his pleasure until the sensation faded.

They laid there in ecstasy, trembling, limbs tangled.

Still connected, Ignis patted Gladio on the back.

“Iggy? You good?” His voice was a tender growl. “Cum up with a new recipe?”

Ignis sighed, licking his swollen lips. His words husky, his accent thick. “Be it known, I will smite you. Don’t mock me in such a state.”

Gladio grinned at his friend. Ignis was the picture of satisfaction, eyes narrow, a delirious smile on his face. Hair a mess. Gladio felt a rush and airiness around his heart. “Iggy, I…”

Ignis’s gaze met his. “Yes, Gladio?”

"I..."

No. He'd wait. He didn’t want to overload Ignis with more than he could handle. This was already so much more than they’d ever dreamed.

"I'm so damn happy."

Ignis smiled.

“As am I.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a side story I wrote that happens between this chapter and the final one. It is 4 glorious chapters of fluff and romance and humor. Check out After Sunrise.
> 
> Special thanks to Chii and Iri for helping me out and encouraging me to dig a little deeper *cough cough* with this one.
> 
> Come scream at me @IvyScientia on Twitter.
> 
> Chapter title was inspired by [ Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC8FsIdVi9Y)


	7. Final Sunrise With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio enjoy the morning twilight and a sunrise in Altissia.

It had been a few days since their first night together. Altissia had been good to them. When the sun rose, Ignis would have to reassume his role in Noctis’ retinue and pretend not to have spent every night in his colleague’s arms under the ruse of “sharing a hotel room.”  Noctis and Prompto didn’t seem suspicious, which was ideal. Ignis wasn’t prepared to divulge this new development in his personal life. He wanted to safeguard and hold his relationship with Gladio in a lockbox, not because he was ashamed of it, but because it was new and delicate. Sacred, even. A secret of his own.

Waking up that first morning in Gladio's arms had taken some getting used to but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

When Ignis returned from brushing his teeth and washing his face, Gladio was still asleep. He quietly picked his way across the dark hotel room, crawling back into bed.

Gladio was asleep on his back. Ignis resumed his position curled up to Gladio's side, head against his naked chest. He looked past Gladio toward the window, to where the sky was still midnight blue but slowly brightening. It was still a dark enough that he could only make out shadowy outlines and shapes.

If they were at a camp, Gladio would be getting up around this time for a morning jog, which Ignis sometimes joined him on before cooking breakfast. The Prince and Prompto would sleep in unless the latter begged the former to join him for a photoshoot.

Ignis always preferred proper accommodations over camping, and now he had even better reasons to prefer it. It was a lot more difficult to steal a kiss in the tent. Let alone do anything else.

The only regret Ignis had about what happened a week ago was that he hadn’t indulged in sex or Gladio sooner. Astrals, it was better every time they did it. And they did it _a lot_. He was convinced it wouldn't be nearly as fantastic if he wasn't with someone he cared about so deeply. Ignis hadn't dwelled on romance much in the past because there wasn't anyone who had made him desire it, male or female. Then his heart unfurled to his best friend. It was a perfect situation, really. Well, nearly perfect.

He watched Gladio sleep. That scarred, handsome face serene in rest. One of Ignis’s arms laid across Gladio’s abs. Ignis intertwined their fingers and continued to stare. As he took in the planes of Gladio’s handsome, rugged face, he was struck by a fear that someday he may never see that face again. Releasing their hands, he traced the line of Gladio's beard with a finger. He couldn’t imagine a world where he’d never gaze upon Gladio’s face again, and yet he was terrified of the thought.

The Shield and the Royal Adviser to the Crown. Gladio was a bodyguard sworn to die for the crown without a second thought. He himself was Noctis' righthand man. Their jobs were becoming increasingly dangerous.

Were they being foolish to think this pocket of happiness mattered in the grand scheme of things? They could be torn from one another on a whim from the cruel powers at play. What would happen when Leviathan’s wrath rained down on this city today? What would happen when Lunafreya summoned Leviathan?

Reality was coming faster than he’d like, and he felt crushed by the weight of it.

Gladio stirred, his eyes fluttering open. In the dark blue of the twilight, Gladio’s eyes seemed black. “You're worrying again, aren't you?” Gladio asked.

Ignis twisted his mouth. “Perhaps. How can you tell?”

Gladio chuckled lightly. “I know you. Hey, worry ain't gonna change anything. It'll rob us of our joy right now. Relax.”

Ignis nodded, cupping the side of Gladio’s face, his fingers curling under his jaw. “Yes. You're right.”

He pushed those dark thoughts away. Worrying would change nothing. Live in the moment, that’s what Gladio would say. He pressed closer to Gladio’s warmth and rested his head over his heart. Briefly, he kissed the scar on his chest before pushing as close to Gladio's side as he could and draping his leg over him.

“My Iggy igster.” Gladio’s voice was still heavy with sleep. His hand wrapped firmly around Ignis’s thigh, gliding up to his backside. The touch left a warm, pleasant tingle through Ignis’s skin, despite the fact that his bottom half was clothed in loose pajamas.

“One day, I’ll put my foot down about you messing up my name.”

“You like when I call you Iggy.” Gladio’s fingers trailed up his back and made their way to his hair, stroking the back of his head with strong, firm fingers.

Ignis melted at the touch. He couldn't manage to keep up his huffy pretense with Gladio these days. His heart was far too warm toward him. “Yes. It is quite endearing.”

It was true. Especially when Gladio called him ‘Iggy’ in the middle of lovemaking. Sometimes it was a low moan, sometimes a harsh growl, sometimes a shuddering gasp. Such versatile syllables. Even better when he used his proper name. The way he hissed it out. He'd never tire of that sound.

“What time is it?” Gladio asked.

“Almost daybreak. We are presently undercover of the twilight phase.”

“Wanna watch the sunrise?”

They’d watched many together during camp and caravans but not one since they’d arrived in Altissia. Not once since they become a couple.

“Splendid idea,” Ignis said, moving to kiss him. Gladio grinned against his mouth and pulled him down on top of him. He relished those big, strong fingers slipping between his legs to cup him, creating delicious friction through his loose pants. He gently thrust against Gladio's palm, a need quickly awakening.

The sunrise could wait a moment. They had the time.

All soft moans, shifting blankets and a creaking mattress as Gladio maneuvered Ignis over on his back. They kissed, taking their sweet time. Ignis eased off Gladio’s pants, and Gladio returned the favor. Ignis adored these leisurely lovemaking sessions — though, rougher ones were something to _behold._ And the first time he insisted that Gladio not hold back, he was certain he'd black out from the sheer pleasure of it all. It had brought tears to his eyes and he'd been hoarse for an entire day. Not to mention a bit sore and unable to walk gracefully. Prompto, sweet boy, had thought Ignis had hurt himself and kept asking if he needed to take a break or lie down. Gladio had apologized profusely and made up for it thoroughly once they were alone.

Now, Gladio's kisses and hands made a warm trail down Ignis’s stomach. His heart rushed in anticipation as Gladio worked his way down to the hardness between his legs. Gladio touching him this way was always a pleasant shock to his senses. He still wasn't used to it. And this bit was his favorite part.

Gladio's firm grip on his thighs made him moan before the man had even taken him in his mouth. Those rough, big hands on his sensitive skin stroking and massaging him.

_He wouldn't beg. He wouldn't beg. Patience. Patience._

“Enough. Gladio. Please. Just…”

_So much for not begging._

His lover chuckled. “As you wish, Iggy.”

Finally, _finally_ , he was engulfed in moist heat and agonizing flicks of the tongue. Gladio's beard tickled him against his inner thighs. He gave himself to the moment, eyes closed, hands roaming his own body, Gladio’s name a constant encouragement on his lips. He concentrated on not climaxing in Gladio's mouth. The man was truly a prodigy with his tongue.

Gladio brought him right to the edge and backed off without preamble. When Gladio came up for air, he pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around him. Their lengths caressed against the other in a slow dance.

After kissing, touching, stroking, and fingering, Gladio pushed Ignis’s thighs apart a bit more and got in position. Ignis’ heartbeat picked up considerably. Though they'd been intimate every single day, at minimum twice a day, he still got nervous about it. But Gladio was patient, gentle, and very thorough.

He wrapped his arms around Gladio's neck while Gladio propped up on his elbows. He looked into those dark eyes, absolutely overjoyed. “Can you believe we are here right now?”

“Meaning?” Gladio asked.

Ignis smiled slightly. “Us. Right here. Never in a million sunrises would I have expected to be in your arms like this. And I wouldn't change a thing. I only wish we'd confessed sooner. What a bloody waste of time. All of our silliness.”

Gladio grumbled his appreciation. His big, calloused hand was rough but gentle on Ignis's cheek. “We'll have a million sunrises to make up for lost time.”

Ignis shook his head. “You shouldn't speak like that. You don't know…”

“All I can speak is how I feel,” Gladio said, stopping Ignis' worrying with a deep kiss. He met him with enthusiasm. He felt warm and safe.

Ignis pushed his thoughts away and embraced the morning twilight with him. Gladio finally pressed into him inch by inch, though not nearly as cautiously as he had their first night together. Ignis inhaled deeply as Gladio filled him, exhaled as his body adjusted. He relaxed into the pillows and let Gladio do the work.

It was a quiet, leisurely, and slow session. Full of soft groans and whimpers, mumbled names and achingly slow strokes, and exact thrusts. Gladio's beard scraped his cheek, but he was more focused on the sensations where they were connected.

He gathered his hair in his fingers with one hand, the other around Gladio's muscled ass as it flexed with each thrust. He shut his eyes, pulling Gladio’s heavy body down to kiss him and he rocked up to meet him, rolling his hips in perfect sync with Gladio's stroke. This was bliss. Perfection.

“Gladiolus…” he whispered. “My dear…”

“Ignis....” Gladio moaned his name in his ear, his lovely words thick and heavy as the girth setting Ignis ablaze.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Ignis admitted breathlessly. “I didn't quite know what I was expecting, I just knew it had to be with you.” He clenched Gladio's hair and ass harder, which made his friend pick up the pace just a bit.

Gladio grunted and kissed him. Mouths and bodies connected. Ignis tightened his grip on Gladio, wrapped his legs around him for deeper penetration. He wanted this to last forever. Being in Gladio's arms felt like coming home.

Gladio's rough hands wrapped around his own length. The man's hands were exquisite and firm. The roughness of his palms creating a textured experience Ignis couldn't get enough of.  A long moan burst from his lips as he thrust gently up into Gladio's hand.

“Don't stop…” Ignis demanded. He opened his eyes to meet Gladio's in the dim lighting. “Never stop...”

Gladio’s grin was ferocious, eyes heavily lidded around those thick black lashes. He released Ignis and leaned in for more kisses. Pulled him up into a partial sitting position so Ignis was on his lap, legs wrapped around him. They rocked into each other, changing the angle of penetration and the pressure…

Eyes connected, then mouths. Gladio's strong arms pressing him utterly against him. He embraced Gladio, burying his face in the crook of his neck, his lips trembling against his throat as Gladio’s fingers raked his back and held him in.

Tears dampened his eyes.

Just when the intimate positioning almost became too much, Gladio released him, easing back on top of him, kissing him tenderly.

Ignis held onto Gladio rocking into him, pushing him deeper at that agonizingly slow pace. He felt full and complete whenever Gladio was inside of him like this, on top of him with his solid body and weight. A smile stretched across his mouth as they made eye contact. Gladio grinned back before nipping his bottom lip with his teeth.

Ignis sighed, pushing up to meet Gladio, lolling his head to the side as Gladio buried his face in his neck and drew circles with his tongue. His ticklish spot was also his favorite erogenous zone, and Gladio was keen to exploit it.

“Gladiolus…” Ignis moaned into his hair. His friend and lover grunted in reply. He felt entirely selfish for letting Gladio do all the work, but Gladio liked taking the lead. Ignis was content to lie back and enjoy the spoils of a hard-won moment of peace.

“You feel so good…”

“I love you inside of me, Gladiolus....”

Deeper thrusts from Gladio in reply. “Words you'd never thought you'd say…”

“Words you’d never thought you’d hear…”

A shift. Gladio rolled them over so that Ignis was on top.

Ignis chuckled looking down at him with his hands planted on Gladio's heaving chest. “Tired?”

Gladio smirked, winking. “I just like the view.”

Ignis raked his fingers through his own messy hair to get it out of his eyes. “I aim to please.”

“You always do.”

He braced his palms on Gladio's muscular chest while easing Gladio back inside of him, biting his lip at the sensation. Gladio grinned at him like a coeurl. Ignis blushed. “Don't look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Gladio said, gripping his thighs. “If you could see what I see, you’d — ungh...” His words halted into a grunt as Ignis rolled hips in just the way Gladio liked. He picked up the pace just slightly. Pleasure burst as Gladio's thick fingers wrapped around him and stroked him.

“C’mon, Iggy. Harder. You know you want to. Let loose.”

“Gladio….you...” Ignis groaned, grinding down while Gladio pressed up. Gladio held one hand at Ignis's bottom, digging into his cheek.

“What about me?” Gladio asked. His eyes glittered in the blueish hue of the twilight.

Instead of speaking, Ignis let his body do the talking, picking up his pace, riding Gladio with deep, deliberate strokes and pinning him down by his hands.

“Damn, Iggy….” Gladio's eyes rolled back and he was the one biting _his_ lips. He thrust up with reckless abandon. All loud grunts and growls.

It almost tipped Ignis right over the edge, but he held back.

“Slow down,” Ignis said. “Savor this.”

Gladio grimaced in pleasure but slowed his thrusts. They kept at this pace for a while, Ignis relishing the control, entwining their fingers. He kissed Gladio deeply as he continued his ride.

Gladio picked up the pace again.

Ignis didn't stop him.

Gladio kept goading him on, saying filthy things, until Ignis released his hands and collapsed against his chest, still rocking his hips as Gladio surged upward, hitting home with each thrust. Hot pleasure snaked around his core. He dug his nails into Gladio’s chest, moaning against his throat, pushing down harder, faster, urgently. His beloved friend’s heart was beating so fast under his palms. His own heart was near bursting.

“Gladiolus….” Ignis panted against his throat. The thread was unraveling quickly. “Don’t you dare stop. Harder. Now.”

Gladio liked being ordered around.

“Whatever you want, Iggy.” Gladio's thrusts quickened. Ignis held on a moment, letting Gladio take complete control from below. He kissed Gladio bit sloppily as they kept going. Tugged at his hair. Moaned and whimpered in his mouth. Gladio growled, incoherent and ravenous in reply.

He propped up on his elbows, staring down at Gladio. Mouths close enough to kiss. Warm breath on his skin. Gladio's eyes were closed his face the mask of pleasure as his own upward thrusts quickened. The sight of Gladio in such a vulnerable position had him right at the edge of glory. He slipped a hand up to Gladio's throat — which he knew Gladio liked — and put on some pressure.

Ignis infused his voice with as much authority as he could muster, though he was weak and sure to crumble soon. “With all you have, Gladiolus.”

“Fuck….Iggy…” Gladio growled, pumping with reckless abandon, striking his spot mercilessly.

A chorus of moans, growls, and passionate swears filled the air. Gladio’s hand wrapped around him again, with expert grip and pressure in those deliciously rough palms.

“Don’t... don't stop,” Ignis demanded through gritted teeth.

“You're the boss.” Gladio's throat bobbed under his thumb.

“Damn ...right...” his snarky reply was broken by a moan as a sudden wave of pleasure crashed over him. He embraced it.

They screamed the other's name, their words a heated tangle. Ignis' pleasure spilled over and he was overcome, all coherent thought shattered, he cried out, a hot, searing moan, a mangled swear that he barely recognized as his own voice. Gladio’s impassioned roar followed right after.

Ignis collapsed against his chest, still connected. Satisfied. Gladio’s lips were soft against his temple. He still thrust up weakly, riding out the sensation.

They fell into a sated silence, their breathing heavy in the semi-dark room. The throbbing and twitching in Ignis' loins slowly melted away. But he wanted to stay like this. Stay connected. Forever.

“I think I'm quite getting the hang of this….” Ignis smiled, tangling his fingers in Gladio's hair.

Gladio smirked. “What can I say? I'm a damn good coach.”

“You arrogant, wonderful man.”

“Takes one to know one.” Gladio's laugh rumbled against his chest. Ignis slowly dismounted and instead laid next to him. They faced each other in the twilit room. Warmth swirled around them. Gladio's hand found his under the sheets. Warm, strong and rough.

They laid there in silence for a moment, staring at each other. Just making out the others eyes and features in the shadows of pre-dawn.

“I wish…” Ignis started, but he stopped himself.

“Me too,” Gladio said, his gaze soft.

Ignis blinked away tears. He would cry if Gladio kept looking at him like that.

The sun would be up soon. Ignis sighed, breaking the silence. “Come. Shower time. Then the sunrise.”

“So bossy.” Gladio groaned, rolling over on his back.

“We both know you love that about me.”

“Can't lie. You calling the shots is hot as fuck.”

When the two were freshly showered and partially dressed, the sun was just starting to show itself. He led the way onto the balcony.

“Perfect timing,” Ignis said, as if he himself had planned it.

He stepped out onto the balcony barefoot. The planks were cool under his feet and the air was a bit chilly. He his warm up of coffee in both hands, blowing on it, watching the steam waft away.

The sky was soft purples, blues, yellows and reds mixed with streaks of white. The light covered the city inch by inch, the sun's rays slowly gliding across the area, filling in shadows and lighting up the sides of buildings. Making the canals glitter. It looked like a living painting.

He took a sip of coffee, letting the rich, slightly bitter liquid warm him inside. He never took his gaze from the sunrise. It was truly beautiful.

Gladio’s arms slid warmly around his waist. He leaned into the embrace and smiled. The taller man rested his chin atop Ignis' head.

Ignis’ heart was full. He had been so happy, damn near giddy, lately. Prompto and Noctis were weirded out by his happier disposition, but he didn’t explain himself. Noctis didn’t need the distraction of this new development, and Prompto likely would want to pry. Maybe one day he'd tell them, but he liked having a secret that was his alone.

Ignis sipped the coffee for a bit and then gingerly placed it on the balcony railing, which was wide enough to accommodate the cup. He rested his hands on Gladio’s where they met across his stomach. Gladio’s lips and beard brushed his cheek.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ignis asked. The sun was cresting over the horizon, it’s light continuing to bring the city into full color.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Gladio mumbled against his ear. His teeth gave his lobe a gentle, sensual tug. He’d learned rather quickly that Gladio liked to bite. In response, he pressed into Gladio a little more and closed his eyes briefly at the sensation. Gladio truly was insatiable.

It had been a challenge to pretend to be only friends around Noctis and Prompto mainly because Gladio didn’t like to play along. He was always sneaking an inappropriate grope. Or sliding his foot up Ignis’s leg at the dinner table and pressing into his crotch. That one, in particular, made Ignis scratch a horrible pen mark across his recipe book and he’d served Gladio a mighty glare.

Or Gladio would start stroking his inner thigh on the gondola. And then there was the time he pulled Ignis into a shop just to make out with him in a dressing room while Noctis and Prompto looked around for them, confused.

He would always pretend to be so indignant about the behavior in public, but he was excited that this new dynamic had enhanced their relationship instead of ruining it.

“Precisely, when did you fall for me?”

Gladio pulled him in closer, enveloping him in warmth. “You want a specific date?”

“If you have one, then yes. That would be quite wonderful.”

“It was a long ass time ago, man. Shit, I remember wanting to kiss you so bad at the Overlook in Insomnia. That night we went for a ride before this damn road trip. Hell, I’d wanted you way before then. I'm talking years ago, man.”

Ignis’ lips curled up into a wry smirk. He remembered that night in Insomnia. “A comedy of errors.”

“You saying you had feelings for me that night, too?”

“Yes. I'm not sure when they started. But I became aware of them a few weeks prior to that night. But I wasn’t quite prepared to face it or analyze and unpack them. It would appear I was standing in the way of my own happiness. Though, I place the fault with you, because you’ve desired me much longer. You should’ve said something.”

“I thought you were gonna shank me, man. You're a tonberry in designer clothes.” Gladio chuckled.

Ignis laughed heartily. “I admire a man who measures the risks. It is possible I would have stabbed you.”

“With your pretty dick?”

“Gladio, have some decorum.”

“For what? Just me and you out here.”

“Astrals, you're terrible. I am flattered, though.”

Gladio's rumbled a soft laugh. His lips were warm on his neck. Ignis tilted his head to the side to expose more for Gladio’s ministrations. How he longed to freeze this moment and commit it to memory.

“Gil for your thoughts?” Gladio asked, lips moving against his throat.

Ignis shrugged. “I simply wish I had the ability to freeze time. Stay here forever. No duties, no Astrals, no empire. Just you, me and coffee.”

“And gelato. You really do know how to work a cone.”

“Not that again,” Ignis groaned. He slapped at Gladio’s hand, which just made his friend cackle. “How else should one consume a cone?”

“Not like they're giving head.”

Ignis grimaced. “I find I despise you in this moment. Worry not, the feeling will pass.”

“I'll get that feeling to pass fast.” Gladio's tongue pushed on the sensitive spot on his neck.

A sudden surge of pleasure made him weak in the knees. Gladio really knew what buttons to press. His eyes fluttered closed and he bit his lip as Gladio continued on. The Shield’s palm pressed into him through his pants and he let out an embarrassing little whimper that got a dark chuckle from Gladio.

“Gladio, if you keep this up, we will miss the sunrise…” he managed in a breathy gasp. “My self-control has been dangling by a thread as of late. Do not push me. I fear I may unravel rather quickly.”

“Fiiiine. Maybe we can squeeze in another session before we meet up with the boys.”

“Negative. Now, behave,” Ignis said. He swatted Gladio on his arms where the Shield was now innocently embracing him around the waist. So Gladio behaved, but not without first licking him on the earlobe and laughing about it.

The sun was almost fully awake. It was a bright reddish orange, with a haze softening its shine. The massive star rose just above the horizon.

“I can’t shake this desire.”

“Fucking?”

“Pfft. No. I wish to hide in your arms and not face this day.”

“Me too.” Gladio tightened his grip on him and kissed his hair.  “I'm in love with you, Iggy. I love you."

Silence. His heart skipped. He hadn't been expecting that. Was he only saying it because of their uncertain future?

“You...you don’t have to say it back,” Gladio said before Ignis could fully let the weight of those three words hit him.

Gladio tightened his grip on him, the weight of his chin atop his head. “I’ll say it every damn day to anyone who’ll listen.” Gladio turned him around, and he let him because he was still stunned. The sunrise reflected in his lover’s brown eyes. His smile rivaled the sun.

“Gladio wait —”

“I love you, Ignis. I love you. Always have. Always will. You're my heart. Iggy. Damn it feels so good to say that. I am in love with my best friend. Fuck, I'm so damn lucky.”

Ignis smiled, sure his soul would burst. “Am I allowed to get a word in edgewise, Gladiolus Amicitia?”

The larger man laughed gruffly. “Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous.”

“I love that about you. I love everything about you. I love your straightforward approach. Your loyalty. Your grit and determination. Your kindness. Your beautiful eyes and your scars. Your affectionate nature. Your strength. Your body. Your heart.”

Gladio beamed. “Yeah?”

He nodded, skin aflame at being so open with his feelings. “Yes. I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia. I’m in love with you, too. And I trust you to hold my heart, as I will do the same for yours.”

“Hell yeah!” Gladio fist pumped. He almost expected a chest bump. His beautiful, classy jock.

Ignis reached up, ran his finger down the length of Gladio’s scar until he reached his lips. He traced the lines of that rugged face, committing it to memory with just his touch. His freshly trimmed beard. His scars. His cheekbones. His strong jawline. His thick lips. His thick, dark hair. His tanned skin. Those honey eyes. “You're beautiful, you know. Utterly striking.”

Gladio looked vulnerable under his penetrating gaze. “I prefer the term smoking hot.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to his briefly. The kiss broke after a moment and they stared at each other. All soft smiles and soft eyes bathed in sunrise gold.

Another pang of fear about the future. He’d never been so nervous about any of the other Astrals, but this one was bothering him immensely. The entire situation had the potential to be bad.

“Gladio, anything could go wrong today. If not today, then tomorrow or anytime before this situation is solved.”

“I know.” Gladio sobered up. “But we’ll face it together. We have our plan. I'll be by your side the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you.”

“You can't make those sorts of promises.” Ignis cupped the side of his face, thumbing his permanent scar.

“I mean it,” he said, leaning into his touch. “Gotta protect my heart."

Ignis smiled wide. He felt soothed at Gladio's words. He hoped they weren't tempting fate. “That’s terribly sweet…”

“I mean it, though. I got you, Iggy.”

“I've told you before. You can't make those promises. Not to me.”

“I'm making them anyway.”

“Well then,” Ignis said, running his thumb the length of Gladio's jaw. “I will stand by you.”

“Always?” Gladio grinned.

“Always.”

The pair turned around to face the rising sun that turned the floating city of Altissia into a shimmering jewel.

Ignis pressed his back into Gladio's chest and entangled their arms. They had a few more hours. Ignis wanted to hold on to them, but time was like sand slipping through his fingers.

So he focused on being in the present.

Taking in the spectacular view, relishing being in Gladio's strong, warm embrace. The smell of his coffee cooling on the balcony, little ribbons of steam still rising from the cup. The sparkling, crystal blue sea that surrounded the city.

He couldn't predict the future. He could merely do his duty for his king and his friends. And his beloved Gladio.

He knew not what would become them all when this journey ended. When the empire came for them or Leviathan burst from the sea.

But they had each other.

That would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My theme for this fic was that every moment that led Ignis and Gladio to each other happened at night. This chapter is the only chapter where the sun is up, though it begins between nighttime and daytime. 
> 
> Ignis and Gladio's story continues. Check out [ After Sunrise ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485588/chapters/28421084). 
> 
> Drop me a line here or at @IvyScientia on Twitter.


End file.
